The Dark in the Shadows
by Aliciadiez3
Summary: ¿Cómo podemos vivir así? Viviendo cada día como si fuese el ultimo... Con el miedo recorriendo mis venas. Con la muerte acechando, esperando a que te despistes un segundo... LuNa. AU. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autor: **Bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva historia. Se que debería actualizar las otras, pero no puedo. Estoy de viaje sin internet y pillo wifi cuando puedo. Este capitulo esta escrito desde el iPod así que perdonad si hay faltas o no entendéis bien mis explicaciones. Cualquier duda: preguntad.

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. La historia se desarrolla con los cambios físicos del 3D2Y pero he modificado las edades para que quede bien. Después, va a haber LuNa, obvio. Pero, quiero que haya líos entre ellos y otro tío. Triángulo amoroso. ¿Quien será? Vosotros podéis decírmelo. Si no me decís nada, eligiré yo. A poder ser que no sea Zoro.

**The dark in the shadows **

El disparo que acabo de oír me despierta. Acaban de matar a otro. No me acabo de acostumbrar a los disparos. Nunca traen nada bueno, solo desgracias. Al menos, es lo que quiero pensar porque en la situación en la que vivimos ya no se sabe lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal.

Me levanto de la cama con todos los sentidos alerta. El disparo que se acaba de oír ha sido tan cercano que quizá sea yo la siguiente en caer muerta.

Camino con cuidado por la casa ya que, no es segura. Las bombas, los disparos y los constantes ataques rompieron hace tiempo el cristal de las ventanas, dejándolo hecho añicos. Algún que otro trozo se sostiene en el umbral de la ventana, desesperado por caer, como hicieron los demás. Lo único que queda en las ventanas son las persianas rotas, que consiguen apaciguar un poco la luz, y las mugrientas cortinas. Eso no es suficiente para protegernos de una bala o una bomba, pero consigue relajar un poco el ambiente en el que vivimos.

No vivo sola. Mi hermana, Nojiko, vive conmigo. Es dos años mayor que yo. Su pelo de color lila me recuerda a un bonito atardecer, cuando el naranja y el rosa dan paso a la noche dejando el lila y el morado. Es alta y delgada. Su carácter es maduro, normal...pocas personas quedan que no hayan madurado en cuestión de por ejemplo, Nami, me vi obligada a hacerlo. Soy una chica bajita con el pelo largo y pelirrojo. No me gustaba nada estudiar pero, desde que pasó lo que pasó, tengo que hacerlo...por mi bien y por lo que pueda pasar en un futuro. Intento centrarme todo lo que puedo en mis libros de estudio.

Me pongo una ropa simple, antes en el instituto íbamos con uniforme, pero ahora da igual. Nadie puede juzgar como vayamos vestidos... los profesores, los conserjes y el director se han ido. Eso sin contar a la mayoría de alumnos que dejaron de venir tras el incidente. Ahora solo estamos yo y algún que otro...aun así somos bastantes, juntos seriamos capaz de llenar una clase entera. Seremos bastantes, pero el instituto se nos queda muy grande. Cada uno se va a su clase, alguno atemorizado de estar solo y a otros simplemente no les importa.

Mi ropa consta de unos vaqueros gastados que son ajustados y negros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que se me ciñe al cuerpo y mis converse negras. Llevo una pequeña bolsa donde meto los libros que estudiaré y leeré hoy. No son muchos. Dador que el instituto esta abandonado y vamos porque queremos, cada cual estudia lo que quiera y se va a su casa cuando le plazca. En mi caso, llevo libros de Biología y Física. No voy a estar demasiado tiempo allí metida. Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

He salido de casa hace rato y camino por las calles desiertas. Solo se oye el viento y los aullidos de los perros abandonados. En esta ciudad aun vive gente, aun así, atemorizada. Si se les presentase una oportunidad, huirían.

Hace un año, inventaron un fármaco experimental para combatir fuertes enfermedades. Lo probaron con ratones y monos, todo parecía ir bien hasta entonces. Finalmente, decidieron probarlo con humanos. Solo había cien jeringuillas con el fármaco, pero fue suficiente para desatar la tragedia. La gente moría en pocos minutos. Sus ojos se abrían y se tornaban blancos, una bocanada de aire los devolvía a la vida y no tardaban en hincarle el diente, con sus dientes cargados de veneno,al igual que las serpientes, al primer humano que veían. No para comérselo o para matarle, sino para convertirlo en uno de los suyos. Son capaces de matarte si quieren pero con un arma o con sus propias manos. Son muy parecidos, comen lo mismo que nosotros pero algo les diferencia: su piel es pálida, solo gimen y gritan incoherencias. No se como ven con esos ojos blancos...tampoco quiero saberlo. Me atemoriza la idea de saberlo. Para eliminar a los Hunters, así es como les llamamos, han soltado bombas y la gente se ha hecho con armas para defenderse. Las bombas han destruido muchas ciudades, no solo esta. Por suerte, aun se mantienen muchos edificios en pie, donde vive la gente que no ha huido. Cada vez lanzan menos, no por falta de ganas sino porque la gente encargada de lanzarlas esta muerta o transformada. Además la ciudad ya tiene muchos daños.

Esta situación es de locos... Un humano es capaz de meterte un tiro sin ningún remordimiento solo porque pensaba que eras un Hunter. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, con los Hunters y con la propia civilización. La gente está en situación limite. Si alteras lo más mínimo a alguien puedes acabar mal, muy mal.

Llego al instituto, no quiero pensar más en el Apocalipsis que me ha tocado vivir. Corrijo: que nos ha tocado vivir. Ningún humano tiene la culpa, ni los médicos que inventaron el fármaco. Seguramente, estén muertos o convertidos. Dan lastima si se ve así.

El edificio se mantiene en pie, por suerte. Bueno, no es que me importe mucho, si se hubiese derrumbado estudiaría en casa o en algún otro lugar. El lugar huele a cañería y es que debe de haber más de una tubería rota. Me desagrada el olor, pero no queda otra. Voy andando hasta mi pasillo, donde se encuentra mi clase. Antes era imposible andar sin chocarte con alguien, ahora solo veo a un chico de cabellera morena, alto, musculoso y que se que tiene diecisiete años porque es un curso mayor que yo. Sus ojos son de un color oscuro intenso. Sería un chico cualquiera pero, tiene una cicatriz muy característica en su ojo izquierdo. Parece misterioso y su mirada se clava un segundo con la mia. Lo evito, no hemos hablado en la vida y no creo que eso cambie ahora.

En mi clase, se encuentran dos chicos que iban a la universidad. Como está destruida, encontraron mi instituto como un buen lugar de estudio y a continuación mi clase. Solo un "hola" salió de sus bocas cuando me vieron por primera les dediqué una sonrisa como respuesta. Uno de ellos es alto, muy musculoso. Sobretodo lo son sus brazos. Tiene dos tatuajes de color azul en forma de estrella en cada uno de sus brazos. El otro, en cambio, es todo lo contrario: es muy delgado, demasiado. Su pelo es rizado y afro. Además su tono de piel es pálido. Pero no se le puede confundir con un Hunter, tiene unos ojos negros intensos. Me siento en mi pupitre y dejo que estudien a sus anchas, mientras no me molesten.

Me siento y pongo en la mesa un pequeño reloj para ver la hora, ya no hay timbre. Todo eso dejo de funcionar con la huida del personal.

Nunca se me ha dado bien la Física, pero porque no quería estudiarla ni aprenderla. Ahora que estudio por mis medios, lo veo interesante. Que tonta fui. Me pongo a hacer unos ejercicios pero no tengo a nadie para compararlos, solo a esos dos que se sientan a varios asientos detrás de mi. Me levanto y voy hacia la mesa vacía del profesor. Miro a ver si hay algún libro de Física que por un casual olvidara. Encuentro uno que no tiene las soluciones pero es mucho más completo que el que tengo yo. Con mis apuntes y los del libro, hago un ejercicio en la pizarra, esperando que esté bien. Comprobando una y otra vez lo que he puesto.

Cuando termino, me giro y veo que los dos chicos se han acercado y me miran. No estoy segura de si me miran a mi o al ejercicio. De todas formas, sus miradas me desconciertan y me incomodan.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Esto...nos ha sorprendido ver el ejercicio. Esta todo perfecto.- Dice el chico de pelo azul. Me quedo bastante descolocada. ¿Yo? ¿Tener un ejercicio de Física bien? Eso era imposible. Antes de que pudiera replicar el chico se presenta: -Soy Franky, encantado.- A continuación presenta al otro chico, que está a su lado. -Y este de aquí es Brook.

-Un placer. Yohohoho.- Su peculiar risa, provoca una risa de mi parte. Parece que, al fin y al cabo, no nos vamos a llevar tan mal.

-Yo soy Nami.- Comento con una sonrisa. Los dos sonríen de vuelta.

La verdad, es que parece que a ninguno de los tres nos apetece estudiar más así que nos vamos de clase a dar una vuelta por todo el instituto. Hablamos de nuestros gustos, aficiones, hobbies, etc. Para conocernos un poco. A Franky le gusta la mecánica, así como los robots. En su tiempo libre sale con su grupo de amigos y también crea algún que otro invento. A Brook, le gusta la música y componer. Es bastante pervertido, puesto que desde el rato que llevo con ellos, me ha pedido que le enseñe las bragas tres veces. En sus ratos libres, sale con los colegas, parece que Franky y Brook son del mismo grupo de amigos.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Que es lo que te gusta?- Pregunta Brook. Buena pregunta, la verdad es que no lo tengo claro, no me he parado a pensarlo en todo este tiempo, pero lo pienso dos veces y se lo digo.

-Antes solía gustarme ir de compras, salir con mis amigos, los cuales, seguramente estén muertos o convertidos, y la cartografía. Ahora, ya no voy de compras ni tengo amigos por lo tanto, lo único que me gusta es la cartografía.- Respondo con simpleza. Ya estamos llegando al pasillo donde tengo mi taquilla, así que me paro delante de ella.

-Pues tampoco se te da nada mal la Física.- Comentan Brook y Franky mientras mueven la mano en señal de adiós y se dirigen hacia su grupo de amigos, donde al parecer forma parte el chico con el que me crucé antes.

Por lo que veo, el grupo consta de tres chicas y seis chicos. Una chica es alta y su pelo es moreno, lo cual, contrasta muy bien con sus ojos azules. La mujer parece seria pero no la conozco, así que no puedo opinar. Creo que iba a la universidad con Franky y Brook. Las otras dos las he visto antes en mi instituto. Vivi, va a mi mismo curso. Es muy lista y tiene el pelo azul celeste y largo, muy largo. Sus ojos son de un azul oscuro intenso y hemos hablado alguna que otra vez. Por otro lado, está Kaya: es un curso inferior que yo. Su pelo es rubio, ojos marrones y tez pálida. Hace dos años, las dos fuimos delegadas de clase y nos veíamos bastante. He oído que estuvo un tiempo ingresada debido a una enfermedad pero que ya estaba recuperada.

De los chicos conozco a Zoro, que repitió un año, y a Sanji. El primero, tiene el pelo verde, algo muy inusual, y es de carácter serio. Alto, musculoso y con una cicatriz en su ojo. Sanji, bueno...es imposible no conocerle. Es conocido por su perversión, sus cuantiosos ligues y sus interminables flirteos. Además, se apuntó a un curso de cocina y no es nada malo en ello. También ha repetido curso. Tengo mis dudas, no se si repitió por sus malas notas o por no separarse de sus chicas. Luego está Usopp, que es moreno y tiene el pelo largo y rizado, es el novio de Kaya. Van al mismo curso.

Por ultimo, esta él. Aquel chico misterioso. Para ser amigos, no he oído su nombre en mi vida. Ninguno de ellos, sin contar a los que van a la universidad, han dicho su nombre. Solo un apodo que le queda como anillo al dedo: Mugiwara. Significa "Sombrero de Paja", y creo que el idioma es japonés.

Recojo mis libros, aunque siento la mirada de ese chico misterioso en mi. Lo llamo así porque no se su nombre y tampoco tengo la confianza suficiente como para llamarle con ese apodo.

A poca distancia de mi, se encuentra un chico de pelo castaño y bajito, seguramente vaya a primer curso o a segundo. Me extraña ver a alguien así viniendo aquí. Todos los críos de su edad estarían asustados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la primera bomba cae, destrozando parte del instituto. Se tambalea el edificio y con él, todos los que estamos encima. Me sujeto en mi taquilla para no caer. El pequeño chico se ha caído al suelo por el fuerte tambaleo. Tengo que ayudarle, no puedo dejar que se quede aquí. Lo más seguro es que la siguiente bomba caiga donde estamos nosotros y no nos queda tiempo.

Me pongo a correr hacia el chico pero algo me detiene. Giro sobre mi hombro y veo que el chico misterioso me ha cogido de la muñeca. -No vayas a por él, podrá el solo. Vámonos- Me dice. Me vuelvo a mirar al chico en el suelo pero parece que no se va a levantar en ningún momento cercano. Está en shock. Está mirando al techo con l mirada perdida.

-No. Está completamente perdido en si mismo, no puedo dejarle aquí.- Digo soltándome de su agarre.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- Me dice llevándose la mano a la cabeza para agarrarse del pelo. Está nervioso. -¿Es que acaso quieres morir?

-No...ninguna de las dos cosas.- Nos miramos a los ojos intensamente sin decir nada más, entonces en ese momento, yo me giro y voy a por el chico mientras el chico misterioso se va para alcanzar a los demás, los cuales ya se han ido.

Cae la segunda bomba y caigo al suelo junto al chico en shock. Suelto un grito inevitable tras mi caída.

-Maldita sea.- El chico misterioso sigue en ese pasillo marchándose. Ha tenido que apoyarse en una taquilla para no caerse. Me ve en el suelo y vuelve con nosotros. -Vas a hacer que me preocupe. Vamos.- Me ayuda a levantarme. Su mano se enlaza con la mía. Es grande y fuerte, su tono de piel contrasta con el mío. La noto segura y no puedo evitar perderme en ella. Volviendo a mi misma, ya que no hay tiempo para ensimismamientos, cogemos al chico entre los dos. Está pálido pero parece que poco a poco se da cuenta de lo que pasa y vuelve en si.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta el chico.

-Bombas.- Es la simple respuesta del chico de sombrero de paja. Me parece un poco borde de su parte. Si no quería ayudarnos que no lo hubiese hecho pero no merecemos que la pague con nosotros. No puedo evitar mirarle con enfado. Él me mira de vuelta como si se hubiese percatado de que le estaba mirando.

Finalmente, llegamos fuera. -Bien, tengo que irme. ¿Te harás cargo de él?- Pregunto, esperando como respuesta un sí. A cambio me encuentro con un:

- Tu vienes con nosotros. No sabemos donde caerá la siguiente bomba.- Dice con tono serio el chico de pelo negro. El pequeño solo está en medio, sin hablar. Parece que se va con él sin ninguna duda.

-No. Llegaré a casa sana y salva. No necesito tu ayuda. Llévate a...- Es verdad, no sabía su nombre. -¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Chopper.- Contesta asustado. No sabría decir si estaba asustado por las bombas o por el pequeño argumento que estabamos teniendo el moreno y yo.

-Gracias.- Respondí con una sonrisa. Giré mi cara a hacer frente a la del chico misterioso y le dije: -Llévate a Chopper.

-Tu vienes con nosotros.- Dijo, empezandose a enfadar por mi falta de ganas a ir con ellos. O a mi falta de prudencia. Una bomba podría matarme de inmediato. Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi. No hacía falta que vigilase de Chopper, el pobre quería refugiarse en cuanto antes.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡No soy un objeto que puedas manejar a tu gusto!- Este chico me estaba cabreando, rectifico: estoy cabreada. No me gusta su mirada enfadada en la mía y tampoco me gusta su manera fría de ser. Supongo que no puedo culparle. Él también se habrá visto obligado a madurar repentinamente.

Vamos medio corriendo hacia un coche, que parece suyo. Abre la puerta trasera y se mete Chopper. La cierra y me abre la del copiloto. Me meto dentro y suelto un sonido de enfado. A él le da igual y se mete en su asiento a conducir.

-¿Sabes conducir?- Pregunto. Me da miedo que solo lo haga por llegar antes, igual nos mata de camino.

-Claro.- Es la única respuesta que recibo de su parte. El resto del viaje transcurre en silencio.

Miro por mi ventanilla. La imagen en frente de mi es desoladora. Edificios en ruinas, casas destrozadas, coches volcados y gente muerta. Sin olvidar a los Hunters merodeando la ciudad. Al fondo se ve el intenso humo gris que provocan las bombas y veo como una cae de nuevo en el instituto, derruyendolo por completo. Hoy, ese es su objetivo. ¿Cual será mañana o pasado? No puedo evitar soltar un gemido al ver explotar el edificio y preguntarme todo el rato lo mismo. Solo espero que mi hermana esté bien...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autor: **Bien, nada mas que decir. Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews. Besos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autor: **¡Yay! Que sepáis que los personajes son muy Ooc dado a que esta historia es completamente Au. Me encanta el carácter serio de Luffy jajaja. Pronto habrá capitulo de Amor Letal (antes Destino Incierto)

**Advertencias: **La serie de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Se usa el 3D2Y en cambios físicos. Chopper es humano y las edades las he modificado para que queden bien.

**The Dark in the Shadows**

Cuando el coche para, no dudo y bajo rápido. No veo nada extraño en el frente hasta que miro a mis pies. Veo Cuando el coche para, no dudo y bajo rápido. No veo nada extraño en el frente hasta que miro a mis pies. Veo que hay un sótano subterráneo que puede protegernos de los bombardeos.

El moreno, lo abre con una llave y nos deja pasar primero. Lo que veo tras bajar las escaleras me deja boquiabierta. Dentro, se encuentra mi hermana, sorprendentemente, y a su lado Ace. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a todos los demás amigos del chico misterioso.

-Nojiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?- No puedo evitar la pregunta, se que Ace, el chico moreno de ojos negros y alto, es el novio de mi hermana, pero no creí que fuese a trajerla aquí. Antes de que ella pueda contestar, el chico con sombrero de paja, me pregunta:

-¿Os conocéis?- Nos señala moviendo el dedo indice.

-Es mi hermana Nami.- Replica Nojiko, dando una respuesta.

-¿Y tú de que la conoces?- Pregunto con suspicacia al chico.

-Es la novia de mi hermano.- No puede ser. No me lo creo. El novio de mi hermana tiene un hermano y resulta que es él. Él: el chico misterioso. Él también parece haberse quedado algo sorprendido al oír las palabras de mi hermana.

-¡Vaya!- Exclama Ace. -Así que conoces a Luffy...- Luffy...Al fin se su nombre y puedo dejar de llamarle por un apodo.

-No...no le conozco...- Y es que es verdad, hace una hora no sabía que estaría aquí metida con el hermano de Ace, o con Nojiko. Luffy me mira con cara seria y me da un escalofrío, no puedo evitar que me de miedo su mirada gélida. No volvemos a hablar de este tema, ya que ahora empiezan a hacer planes.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar provisiones.- Comenta Zoro.

-¿Provisiones?- Pregunto con un tono sarcástico. ¿Quien necesita provisiones estando bajo un sótano subterráneo? No se puede cocinar ni dormir adecuadamente, y no hablar de las necesidades básicas. No hay ni cuarto de baño. -Primero deberíamos buscar un lugar más...adecuado. Aquí no hay nada...

-Quiero irme a casa...- Lloriquea Chopper con la cara enterrada en sus manos.

-No puedes.- Le contesta Luffy con su tono serio. Me irrita que sea así de duro con él, no comprende por lo que ha pasado el pequeño... -No hasta que el bombardeo no finalice.- Replica tajante.

Yo, no puedo quedarme mirando la situación como si no sucediese nada: todos metidos en un sótano con un chico llorando, la mirada fría de Luffy... No. No lo acepto. Me muevo por la estancia hasta llegar al pequeño Chopper. Me siento en el suelo junto a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros en una pequeña muestra de confianza.

-Saldremos de aquí pronto.- Le susurro al oído, intentando calmarle.-Ya lo verás, iremos a casa.

Luffy me sigue mirando con esa mirada que me aterra, ¿acaso le molesta que muestre mi compasión por los demás? Intento no fijarme más en esos pequeños detalles y me centro en Chopper que parece que está más calmado.

xx

Media hora después, las bombas han cedido y podemos salir cautelosamente del sótano. La luz me ciega unos instantes hasta que mis ojos consiguen adaptarse. ¡Dios mío...! La ciudad está aun peor que antes. No se que hacer. ¿Correr? ¿Llorar? No lo se...

-Bien, dejemos que Chopper, Nami y Nojiko vayan a por sus pertenencias y que cojan provisiones.- Dice Franky.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto sin entender del todo la propuesta de Franky. Lo que acaba de decir es que cojamos nuestras pertenencias, como si nunca fuésemos a volver a casa.

-Lo habéis oído: cogeréis vuestras pertenencias y os olvidareis de esa casa. Ahora viviremos todos juntos.- Replica Zoro por Franky.

-No tienes que ser tan duro con ellos.- Incita Sanji, en su intento de protegernos. Oigo como Zoro gruñe e intenta darnos una oportunidad.

-Alguien tendrá que acompañarles.- Dice ahora más tranquilo. Me quedo asombrada ante el efecto que tienen las palabras hoy en día.

-Yo lo haré.- Se presenta voluntario Luffy y esto si que me deja asombrada. El chico que parece odiarme. Que haga lo que quiera...-Iré con Nami y Nojiko. ¿Tú dónde vives, Chopper?

-Al Oeste de la ciudad.- Contesta con un poco de temor. Su voz lo refleja y yo lo veo.

-Yo le acompaño.- Y por primera vez, oigo a Usopp hablar, su voz tiembla y sus piernas más. Está aterrado pero querer ayudar a un nuevo amigo es algo muy valiente por su parte.

-Usopp, ten cuidado... -Kaya le da un abrazo y se oye como unos cuantos sollozos intentan escapar de su boca. Ella los reprime.

-Tranquila...- Sanji está allí para ponerle la mano en el hombro. -Yo iré con ellos, estaremos más seguros.

No puedo dejar que mi hermana venga con nosotros. Hay Hunters sueltos por la ciudad y no sabemos si volverán a caer bombas. La idea de que mi hermana muera me desgarra el corazón, así que intento convencerle, a ella y a los demás, de que no venga.

-Ace...no quiero que ella venga...No quiero que le pase nada...

-¡Nami!- Me ha oído... -No vas a ir a casa tu sola, yo voy contigo. -Replica. Me frustro porque pienso en su bien y prefiero morir antes de que lo haga ella.

-No...No voy sola. -Es verdad, ya no me acordaba. Luffy viene conmigo. Él esta esperando a que partamos, mirándome fijamente, noto una pequeña sonrisa formada en la comisura de sus labios. Parece, que después de todo, él también tiene sentimientos. Prefiero verle así y no como al ser inexpresivo que he conocido.

-Vámonos.- Luffy parece tener poca paciencia ya que esta a punto de irse.

-Estaré bien...de verdad.- Intento asegurarselo aunque ni yo misma estoy segura.

-Yo la protegeré.- Dice Luffy con mirada seria mientras me coge del brazo para que nos vayamos. Solo soy capaz de despedirme con la mano que me queda libre. Veo como cada vez mi hermana y los demás se hacen más pequeños hasta que, finalmente, los pierdo de vista.

xx

El camino hacia casa, se me hace duro. Nunca antes había sido así. No tengo que subir una montaña ni mucho menos... Es este silencio incomodo el que me ahoga. El que hace que me fatigue. Por lo menos, Luffy me sigue sujetando del brazo y mantiene el ritmo.

Cuando llegamos, la imagen que tengo delante es indescriptible. Mi casa...o lo que queda de ella. Miro más detenidamente evitando que mis lágrimas fluyan o evitando mostrar mi debilidad ante Luffy. El techo de la vivienda esta destruido y ha caido en las habitaciones. El lado derecho de la casa a caído por completo y hay una pila de escombros. La escena es devastadora. Me arden los ojos y al parpadear las lagrimas caen libremente. Da igual lo que piense ese chico de mi. Me da igual. Solo quiero poder llorar y estar sola.

Entro a la casa sin esperar que Luffy me siga. Nada más entrar, está el salón. Paso la punta de mis dedos por el sofá, que se ha llenado de polvo durante el bombardeo. A continuación, oigo un ruido que me altera y me saca de mis pensamientos. Es Luffy, el cual ha entrado y se ha apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Me mira seriamente, no muestra ni un signo de compasión. Nada...solo una mirada vacía.

Subo las escaleras, arriba esta mi habitación y la de Nojiko. Allí, están nuestras pertenencias. A cada escalón que subo, el humo se hace más denso y más difícil de respirar. Cojo el borde inferior de mi camiseta y me lo llevo a la boca y respirar un poco mejor con él puesto.

Entro a la habitación más cercana, la de Nojiko. Le cojo algo de ropa, miro por sus cajones para ver si hay algo importante. Tiene una foto de ella y de Ace. La cojo. Además, encuentro lo que parece ser un pequeño diario. También lo cojo. Echo todo a una bolsa y la dejo al lado de las escaleras para luego bajarla.

Mi cuarto es el siguiente. Entro y el fuego está consumiendo mi mesa de estudio. Tengo que coger mis cosas y rápido. Algo de ropa, papel y bolígrafo para escribir en mi tiempo libre y mis...¡Los mapas están encima de la mesa! Con la sabana de mi cama intentó apagar el fuego y cogerlos pero es inútil. Solo consigo que el fuego se extienda a la sabana y esta se calcine. El fuego toca mi brazo y lo retiro rápidamente a causa del dolor.

El fuego se propaga y el humo me ahoga. Estoy a punto de desmayarme y dejar que las llamas consuman mi cuerpo. De que mi cuerpo se haga cenizas y mi alma vaya con ellas. Estoy a punto de perder las ganas y de rendirme...

xx

Noto unos brazos fuertes agarrarme antes de que me caiga. Mi cabeza no puede eludir caer en el pecho de la persona que me está ayudando. Sea quien sea, me saca a rastras de la habitación y me apoya en el suelo. Oigo como coge la bolsa y lo poco que he podido rescatar de mi cuarto y lo baja por las escaleras. Después siento como pasa sus fuertes brazos por mi cuerpo para cogerme y baja las escaleras conmigo. Me saca de casa, junto a las bolsas y en el otro lado de la calle, espera pacientemente a que la casa quede quemada por las llamas

-¿Qué...?- Eso es lo único que consigue pronunciar mi boca. La tengo seca y me cuesta hablar. Mis ojos permanecen cerrados, con miedo de lo que se puedan encontrar si los abro. Creo que estoy algo aturdida.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Pregunta el chico. Puedo distinguir su voz. Ha hablado pocas veces y casi nunca conmigo, pero la conozco. Es Luffy. Él es quien me ha sacado de la casa en llamas. De mi propia casa.

-Creo...- Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al recordar por todo lo que he pasado en apenas diez minutos. Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada no sin antes marearme un poco.

-Cuando estés segura, nos iremos. Mientras...descansa.- Le miro, él mira a la casa echa cenizas. Solo queda algo de madera. Las llamas que quedan se reflejan en sus ojos y me desarman. Por mi parte solo puedo asentir y esperar a encontrarme mejor.

xx

-Ya...ya podemos irnos...- Le digo. Tanto él como yo, hemos estado mirando las ultimas llamas quemar la casa. En todo ese rato, he sentido lastima, odio, rabia y muchos sentimientos que solo he podido demostrar llorando. Cuando mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, note como la mirada de Luffy se posaba en mi, para pocos segundos después volver a mirar a la casa quemándose de enfrente.

Él se levanta y me ofrece la mano, la misma que me ofreció aquella vez en el instituto. La acepto y con su fuerza me levanta. Los dos nos vamos de allí en silencio, con las bolsas en nuestros hombros.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Al fin. No se si es más corto o más largo pero me da igual. Necesitaba seguir escribiendo en primera persona. Es que me encanta y siempre he querido hacerlo. Sobretodo ahora que se ha puesto de moda. Bueno, besitos. Espero reviews y que os haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Autor: **Bien mis pequeños. Ya tengo este capitulo. No se cual es la extensión en palabras del capitulo porque todo este fic esta escrito desde el iPod copiando y pegando jajaja! Es algo intenso y espero que os guste.

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Los cambios físicos son del 3D2Y y he modificado las edades para que quede bien. Es Au. Chopper es humano.

**The Dark in the Shadows**

Llego con los hombros destrozados, por cargar la bolsa, a lo que parece ser la casa de Luffy. El sótano lo tiene en el jardín por lo que no queda lejos en caso de peligro.

Es una casa que supera mis expectativas, es enorme. No me extraña que podamos vivir todos juntos.

Sigo bastante dolida por la perdida de mi hogar. Donde nací y crecí. Ya no queda absolutamente nada. Mi cara esta roja por haber llorado, al igual que mis ojos. Me tiembla el labio inferior y no se si será por frío o porque puede que llore otra vez. Me quedo con la segunda opción.

-Nojiko...- No tengo ni idea de como contarle lo que han visto mis ojos. No se como decirle que estaba a punto de rendirme. No se como, pero consigo sacar las palabras: -No...No queda nada, está...destruida- Las lágrimas amenazan con salirse otra vez de mis ojos y antes de que alguien me vea, Nojiko se ha acercado a mi y me abraza. Es lo que necesito, un abrazo que me alivie. Un abrazo que me demuestra que mi única familia, mi hermana, está bien. Que espero no perder nunca. Oigo sus palabras de consuelo y cierro los ojos recordando buenos momentos, dejando que pequeñas gotas de agua salada recorran mi cara.

Tras mojar su camiseta, me separo de ella y me enjuago las lágrimas restantes. Solo estamos nosotras dos, los demás han debido abandonar la sala para dejarnos tiempo y espacio.

De repente, la puerta de la entrada principal se abre y entran Chopper, Usopp y Sanji. Parece que Chopper ha tenido más suerte, ya que los tres van cargados de bolsas con cosas suyas. Me alegro por él.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- Oigo preguntar a Vivi, su voz es reconfortante y dulce. Como escuchar una canción relajante. Creo que tiene algo con Sanji porque le abraza con confianza y le besa la mejilla.

-El chico,-Refiriéndose a Chopper, -estaba empeñado en traer sus utensilios de medicina. Solo es un crió. No sabrá utilizarlos.

-Bueno, aunque no sepa, nos viene bien tener provisiones. No se sabe que pasará en un futuro.-Replica Vivi. Su frase me deja con el miedo recorriendome el cuerpo. Nadie sabe que pasará mañana y mucho menos en el futuro.

-¡Si que se usar todo eso!-Dice molesto Chopper. Le ofende la duda, como a cualquiera. -Mi abuela me enseñó medicina y me dejó sus libros.

Me acerco hasta ellos y voy a hablar con el pequeño. Apoyo mis manos en las rodillas y me inclino.

-Así que...te gusta la medicina.- Él asiente un poco asustado de que me mofe de él después. Sanji y Vivi me mirar sin saber que decir, como si hubiese interrumpido algo. Usopp se ha ido con Kaya a otra parte. -Tranquilo, me parece perfecto. Con la situación que vivimos viene bien tener un buen doctor.- Sonrío. Él solo se limita a abrazarme como si hubiese estado buscando cariño durante mucho tiempo. No le niego el abrazo y le correspondo.

Luffy ha estado mirando todo desde la puerta, lo se porque cuando me separo de Chopper sigue allí, como una estatua. Me esta cansando la manera de actuar de ese hombre. Cuando nota que mis ojos se han fijado en él, se va. Me voy corriendo, dejando a Chopper allí un poco descolocado. No entiende porque me he ido tan repentinamente.

Busco a Luffy por la casa, que ha conseguido irse rápidamente. Me pierdo por la vivienda. Subo, bajo...vuelvo a subir y no hay rastro. Hay tantas habitaciones...abro una a una las puertas de la planta de arriba y finalmente lo encuentro.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta? -Pregunta irritado. Esta de pie mirando por la ventana a no se qué. Ni se ha girado para verme. Entro y parece alertarle más. -Veo que tampoco te han enseñado a pedir permiso antes...- Hago oídos sordos a sus palabras, que de alguna manera me molestan.

-Te estaba buscando.- Ignoro lo que me ha dicho. Cada vez me meto más en la habitación, el sigue quieto, evitándome. Ha empezado a caer una fina lluvia y el cielo esta muy gris, apenas hay luz. Yo sigo dando pasos hasta llegar a Luffy. Parece que este en trance ya que mi mirada es seria y no titubea.

-¿Que quieres?- Me pregunta cuando llego, estoy a pocos centímetros de él y me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

-Quiero que...-De repente me quedo sin palabras y ya no se que decirle. Me pierdo en su mirada, su musculoso cuello...Bajo la mirada y su camiseta no consigue ocultar su clavícula. Me voy a sus brazos, fuertes y seguros. Los que me sujetaron cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme. Consigo volver a poner mi cabeza en orden y decirle lo que le quiero decir: -Quiero que dejes de mirarme así.- No tengo que dudar, no puedo.

-¿Mirarte así? ¿Cómo?- Pregunta mirándome justo como no quiero. Su voz sería capaz de congelar la habitación, si no lo ha hecho, al menos si ha conseguido helar mi corazón.

-Pues...pues justo así...como ahora. No me gusta. Me...incomoda.- Sí, creo que ha quedado claro. Esa es la palabra correcta: incomoda. Me hace sentir insegura y pierdo la confianza en mi misma.

-Es mi manera de ser. Si no te gusta no mires.

-¡Yo no te miro!- Espeto.

-Si eso fuese verdad...-Se inclina y su cara esta a poca distancia de la mía, tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento y se que el puede sentir el mío. Él me mira y le devuelvo la mirada. -...no sabrías que te miro.

No se como pero me pierdo en su frase, además su aroma me embriaga y pierdo el norte. Me abalanzo sobre él y le beso. El gime por la sorpresa pero no me echa atrás, es más, sus labios se mueven al compás con los míos. Son cálidos y plenos, hechos para mi. Encajan a la perfección. Cuando nos falta el aire nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones pesadas, los jadeos son notables.

xx

¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo me he podido dejar llevar? Soy tan tonta... Me llevo las manos a la boca y miro a Luffy por ultima vez. Él esta tan sorprendido como yo. Me voy corriendo, sin antes perderme, bajo las escaleras y me voy de la casa.

No me voy muy lejos, sigo en la misma finca. Sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la casa. Mis rodillas tocando mi pecho y mis brazos descansando en ellas. ¿Por qué lo he hecho? No siento nada por ese chico, no le conozco... Sin embargo, no puedo evitar hacerme la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

La lluvia me moja pero no me doy cuenta de ella, mi mirada esta fija en un punto del horizonte. Mi rostro serio, como si estuviese muerta o convertida.

Comienza a salir el sol y cierro los ojos por un instante, aun así la lluvia sigue cayendo y mojando cada parte de mi cuerpo. El pelo se me pega a la piel y no muevo ni un músculo para retirarme el flequillo.

xx

Me siento lo suficiente calmada para volver a entrar a la casa. Todo el tiempo que he estado fuera, he estado echándome la culpa. Furiosa conmigo misma. Él no tiene la culpa, fui yo quien empezó todo. Me toco los labios con la punta de los dedos, aun soy capaz de sentir sus labios chocando con los míos. Fue un beso completamente desenfrenado.

-¡Nami! Estás empapada. ¿Por qué has salido?- Mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos pero solo consigo mirarla con indiferencia. A su lado están Robin y Vivi.

Me limito a no contestar y subir las escaleras, aun no me acostumbro a la casa, así que tengo que abrir las puertas de una en una para encontrar el baño pero, me acuerdo perfectamente de la de Luffy y tengo miedo de equivocarme y volverla a abrir.

Finalmente, encuentro el baño y me meto. Cierro la puerta y me quito la ropa. Me cuesta porque está mojada y se adhiere a la piel pero, lo consigo. Me meto en la ducha. El agua caliente de la ducha contrasta con mi fría y mojada piel. Me relaja los músculos y suelto un suspiro de satisfacción. Después, cuando termino, salgo de la ducha y cojo una toalla. No merece la pena ponerme la ropa húmeda, así que salgo con la toalla envuelta sobre mi cuerpo.

Las bolsas siguen estando en un rincón de la casa. Cojo ropa limpia y vuelvo al baño y, al final, salgo vestida.

xx

Tengo hambre y me dirijo a la cocina, me cruzo con gente en el camino pero evito sus preguntas y miradas.

La cocina es grande y tiene una mesa en el centro para comer. Me dirijo a la nevera y cojo una manzana. Me siento en una silla junto a la mesa y como mi manzana. Es lo suficientemente jugosa para no ser demasiado pesada al masticar. La como con pasividad. Nunca creí que me afectaría tanto un chico.

Escucho como la puerta se abre y entra la persona que menos quiero ver en estos momentos. Sí, Luffy. Parece que él también tiene hambre porque coge pan y embutido para hacerse un pequeño bocadillo. Él me evita tanto como yo a él. No puedo evitar fijarme en sus labios al morder el bocadillo, esos que me besaron con efervescencia y pasión.

-Yo...lo siento, no debí...- Tengo que disculparme porque ninguno de los dos quería eso. Porque no quiero estar así con alguien que apenas conozco.

-Fue un error y ya está.- Me replica serio. Su mirada refleja dolor y enfado, pero él tampoco me conoce, él no sabe lo que estoy sintiendo, la batalla que estoy teniendo en mi interior. No lo sabe, por eso, no puede ser tan injusto.

Vuelvo a pensar en sus palabras: un error... Eso es, solo fue un error que pasó. Un error que no debería de haber sucedido pero sucedió. Le miro con enfado y una pizca de resignación por saber que sus palabras son ciertas. Mi mirada se posa en la suya y refleja el dolor que mi corazón siente y yo, solo espero que sea capaz de verlo.

...porque...nadie es perfecto y menos lo soy yo.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **yaaaay! Me encanta. Es triste pero puf... Mmmm... Me ha dejado review una personita que dice que ponga a Law como tercera persona para el triángulo amoroso. Puede que si, aunque también he pensado en hacer algo con Hancock. Vosotros me diréis...soy capaz de poner las dos cosas jajaja eso si, todo a su debido tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis review. Besisss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de Autor: **Al parecer me encanta escribir en primera persona porque estoy todo el día metida en las notas del iPod escribiendo. Si veo algo lo escribo, si se me ocurre también. Es una manera fácil y así no tengo que estar todo el rato con el ordenador. Eso si, no se cuantas palabras he escrito. Algo que con el Word si que soy capaz de saber. :( bueno, espero que os guste y que estéis agradecidos de que suba capitulo todos los días. Aunque sea por la noche. No he recibido ningun review :( pero si que le han dado a follow dos personitas:)

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Es un Au, Universo Alterno. Chopper es humano y he modificado las edades de todos para que quede bien. Los cambios físicos son del 3D2Y.

**The Dark in the Shadows. **

Termino de comer mi, ya no tan apetecible, manzana. La tensión que hay entre nosotros dos es palpable y me quita el apetito. ¿Llegaré a estar bien con él algún día? ¿Llegaré a conocerle? Espero que sí. La verdad es que me gustaría.

Me quedo mirando las grietas de la mesa de madera hasta que no son más que lineas borrosas. Debería de dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos o la gente pensará que no estoy bien. Aunque no sería mentira. No lo estoy y creo que este tema me está afectando mucho.

-Perdón...-Mi vista sigue fija en la mesa y mi mano libre aprieta con fuerza el borde de la mesa. Podría dejar perfectamente mis uñas grabadas y añadirían una grieta más a la colección. Me he disculpado, no podía estar día tras día sintiendo este dolor en mi pecho, el dolor de culpa.

Parece no importarle porque no me contesta. Sigue comiendo su bocadillo y cuando acaba coge un vaso de agua y se lo bebe. Lo que hace antes de salir de la cocina, lo tomo como su respuesta: -Da igual.- Y se va, no sin antes sonreír. No es una sonrisa genuina, ni mucho menos...es una sonrisa picara, una sonrisa que dice: "no me arrepiento de nada". O al menos es lo que me ha dado a entender.

Su "da igual" y su sonrisa son dos respuestas opuestas. Una paradoja. Entonces...¿Estamos bien? Me voy a quedar con esa esperanza.

Me voy de la cocina tras, sin darme cuenta, comerme toda la manzana. En el salón, están Ace y Nojiko. Los dos besandose. Aparto la mirada e intento escabullirme. Si me ven, empezarán a hacerme preguntas y es lo que menos quiero.

-¡Nami! ¿Qué ha pasado antes? Estabas mojada y evitabas nuestras preguntas.- Y esto es lo que no quería...tener una charla familiar con mi hermana y sobretodo, tenerla con Ace delante. De seguro que interviene. Los dos parecen mis padres...

-Sientate.- Dice Ace, dejando un hueco entre Nojiko y él para sentarme en medio.

-Cuéntanos.- Oh Dios mío... Parecen mis padres de verdad...en vez de morirme de la vergüenza, me siento como me indican y paso mi atención a Ace. Él quizá pueda contarme que es lo que pasa con Luffy. Por qué actúa como actúa.

-Ace...¿Tu hermano siempre ha sido así de borde?- Mi tono muestra sarcasmo, aunque no lo digo en broma. También algo de enfado aunque le he pedido perdón hace nada...

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Me responde con otra pregunta, juguetón. Frunzo el ceño y miro al suelo, mi hermana pasa un brazo por mis hombros y tengo que contestar, porque sus actos me demuestran que puedo contar con ellos.

-Me mira...raro...no se...¿Siempre ha sido tan serio? ¿Es esa su forma de ser?- Subo la mirada y miro a Ace, parezco una niña contando los problemas del colegio a sus padres, una chiquilla enamorada buscando consejo pero no...no soy ninguna de las dos cosas, o al menos eso creo. Mi curiosidad es muy grande y la falta de respuestas me atormenta.

-Bueno, no...La verdad es que no. No le había visto tan serio desde hoy.- ¿Hoy? Pregunto en mi cabeza. Solo le conozco de medio día y ya parece odiarme. Nunca le habían visto así de serio, seguro que no le caigo bien y me tiene al margen.-Él, al igual que tú y la mayoría de nosotros, se vio obligado a madurar...pero eso no explica que este serio. Será que no es su día o yo que se, nunca sabré que es lo que tiene en la cabeza.

Dejo que las palabras de Ace resuenen en mi cabeza. Puede que tenga alguna oportunidad de llevarme bien con él. Quizá es lo que él dice, no es su día. A todos nos pasa eso alguna vez.

-Por cierto...Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir, Ace? Conozco tu casa perfectamente pero aun no tenemos asignados cuartos y además hay mucha más gente. -Comenta mi hermana, la verdad es que la casa es muy grande y cabemos todos de sobra. No hay muchas habitaciones disponibles para que cada uno tenga su cuarto pero, nos apañaremos. Me he perdido las suficientes veces por la casa y solo llevo aquí desde esta mañana.

-No te preocupes por eso, cabemos. Además, tu puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras- No tendría que estar aquí para escuchar las perversiones de Ace, sobretodo si van dirigidas a mi hermana...El caso es que tenía razón. -Coged la habitación que queráis.

Me levanto tras escuchar lo que ha dicho Ace. Quiero tener una habitación. A poder ser para mi sola, aunque creo que todos vamos a tener que compartir. Todos excepto Luffy y Ace. Son los dueños de la casa al fin y al cabo... De todas formas me doy prisa para intentar que mi compañero sea alguien decente.

xx

Cojo mi bolsa y subo las escaleras. Da igual si me pierdo esta vez, total, voy a terminar en una habitación cualquiera. Abro la primera puerta que se presenta ante mi y en ella ya esta alguien: es la chica de pelo negro y ojos celestes, la cual esta leyendo un libro y tiene todas sus cosas aun en la maleta. Sube la mirada del libro, al verme, pone un marca páginas y lo deja.

-Robin, un placer.- Me sonríe. Es una sonrisa enigmática y podría decir que es una mujer llena de misterios.

-Yo soy Nami.- Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien. Yo le contesto con una sonrisa. No es falsa, es una de amistad.

-Creo que hará falta otro colchón.-Dice Robin sin perder la sonrisa.

-Yo...esto...perdona. Puedo ir a otro cuarto si quieres. Ace me dijo que cogiese uno y...es el primero que he visto.- Me da vergüenza haber entrado tan tranquila y sin llamar. Me recuerda a lo que me dijo Luffy y me hace sentir mal.

-No...tranquila. Puedes quedarte. La verdad es que es bueno tener gente nueva a la que poder conocer.

-Si.-Agrego con ella.-Aunque a veces cuesta...-Lo último lo susurro para mis adentros aunque Robin me ha oído.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Nada.- Le sonrío y me río para disimular.

Me acerco a la ventana, ya no llueve y el sol empieza a desaparecer. Se hace de noche. No veo el atardecer pero la luz se refleja en los trozos de cristales rotos de los edificios. Me da miedo, nadie sale de noche y menos si estás solo. Ya se empieza a oír los gemidos de los Hunters y eso me atemoriza. Bajo la persiana, que esta medio rota, y la luz traspasa a la pared contraria.

-Lo siento...-Le digo a Robin.-La noche me atemoriza.

-¿Y algo más?-Me pregunta, se sienta en su cama y yo sigo de pie, mirando por el hueco de la persiana. No debería pero me es imposible apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendida girandome para ver la cara de Robin. He entendido su pregunta pero aun no me la creo.

-¿Qué más te atemoriza?- Vuelva a preguntar.

-No lo se...- Nunca me he parado a pensarlo. ¿Qué es lo que me asusta? -Supongo que...la muerte de mi hermana...- Claro que sí. No sería capaz de soportar la muerte de otro ser querido. Mis padres ya fueron matados por esos Hunters y si mi hermana muriese, iría yo después. Aunque también tengo miedo de mi muerte, sobretodo si es lenta y dolorosa.

-Eh. Tranquila.- Robin se ha levantado de su cama. Se ha debido de dar cuenta de que mi voz es temblorosa y de que estoy a punto de llorar. Cuando me doy cuenta, sus brazos me abrazan y yo le abrazo de vuelta. No tengo ni idea de lo que me pasa pero estoy algo sentimental, no había llorado tantas veces en un mismo día. -Sh...tranquila...-No lloro pero aprieto mi abrazo, estoy en silencio con mi mejilla apoyada en su hombro. Igual tengo depresión y me doy cuenta ahora...

-Bueno...estoy algo cansada. Me voy a dormir ya.- Le digo a Robin. Salgo de la habitación, busco un colchón y vuelvo. No es difícil de manejar ya que es de espuma. Robin mira su reloj. Se que es pronto pero no tengo ganas de seguir lidiando con el día de hoy. Ella se sienta en su cama, enciende una lamparita que tiene en su mesilla y sigue leyendo el libro que le interrumpí anteriormente.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, descansa.- Sigue leyendo en silencio.

Estoy tumbada y mi cara da a la puerta que esta entreabierta. Veo pasar a Sanji y luego a Kaya y Usopp juntos. La mayoría se van a sus respectivos cuartos pero no a dormir. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, sigo mirando el hueco de la puerta, espero a que pase alguien, como si fuese una cotilla en busca de información. Pestañeo y sigue sin pasar nadie, solo puedo esperar a que el sueño me venza y me duerma.

Oigo pasos, los de alguien fuerte. Tiene que ser un chico, seguro. Mi vista no se ha apartado ni un minuto de la puerta y veo a Luffy pasar. Él, al ver la puerta abierta, no puede evitar mirar. Me ve y sus labios dicen algo. Algo que he podido captar y que he entendido. Se va y mis labios responden a su frase:

-Buenas noches, Luffy.

**Continuará... **

**Nota de Autor: **me encanta dejar así los finales. No te quedas con la intriga pero tampoco te quedas a mitad. Es como una pequeña reflexión que hace el personaje al final. Espero recibir esta vez algún review :3 pleaseee! Así, me hacéis feliz, y a Nami. Que la pobre tiene depresión jajaja!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de Autor: **Hola. Siento haber tardado un poco mas en subir este capitulo. Me dolía la cabeza y la garganta...no se porque...en fin, seguramente, este capitulo será más corto debido a mi indisposición. Lo siento. Me ha costado escribirlo pero me ha gustado como ha quedado. Espero que a vosotros también. Os lo dejo :)

**Advertencias:** One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Hisoria Au, Universo Alterno. Se usan cambios físicos del 3D2Y. He modificado las edades para que quedase bien. Chopper es humano.

**The Dark in the Shadows. **

Los rayos del sol que se filtran por la persiana hacen que me de la vuelta en mi sueño pero, la luz que entra del hueco de la puerta abierta no mejora las cosas. Me pongo boca abajo aunque ya no soy capaz de dormir. Suelto un gruñido que apenas se oye ya que mi cara está pegada al colchón.

Me levanto con pereza y cansancio. Necesito despejarme y al ver la hora que es, me despejo en un segundo. ¿Tan tarde es? ¿Tanto he dormido? No me extraña que Robin no esté en la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y oigo susurros prominentes de la cocina. Los oigo pero no entiendo lo que dicen. La puerta esta cerrada, ¿Quiere decir eso que puedo entrar o no? Por si acaso, me quedo fuera. Me acerco y me apoyo en la pared, a pocos centímetros de la puerta. Ahora puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que dicen:

-Tenemos que irnos. Mañana.- Dice una voz solemne, juraría que es Zoro.

-¿A dónde?- Reconozco esa voz. Es la de Vivi.

-A otro lugar, esta ciudad está plagada. ¡Pronto estaremos convertidos o muertos y será demasiado tarde! Hay que buscar otra ciudad, algo abandonado. No duraremos aquí siempre.

-Zoro tiene razón.-Susurra Sanji.

-Sí, deberíamos coger alguna caravana abandonada del parking y largarnos.- Luffy está de acuerdo, al parecer. -No sabemos que encontraremos en el camino pero algo habrá.

-Nosotros...-Esa es mi hermana y no me gusta el tono que proviene de su voz.

Cojo el pomo de la puerta y entro. Si es una noticia que va a dar mi hermana quiero estar presente para saberlo. No me gusta enterarme por segundas personas.

-¿Tienes algo que contar, Nojiko?- Todo el mundo se queda asombrado al verme. No me esperaban. -¿Y bien?- Pregunto para romper el silencio y las miradas de perplejidad.

-Sí.- Su asentimiento es firme pero hace unos instantes dudaba.-Hemos decidido que...-Me está intentando contar lo que ya he escuchado.

-Ya lo se. Queréis iros. Bien. Perfecto. Os he escuchado desde fuera. Vuestros secretos no valen conmigo.- Eso es justo lo que quería decir. -No me dejéis fuera de estas cosas, me enteraré de todas formas.¿Cuando nos vamos?

-No nos vamos, Nami...- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso he escuchado mal? Que yo sepa, no estoy sorda.

-¿Qué?- Todo el mundo está callado, esperando a que Nojiko diga su noticia y para ver como reacciono.- Pues claro que nos vamos. ¿No?

-Ace y yo...- No...no podrá. No podrá hacerme esto, no. Me niego. No quiero escuchar lo que va a salir de sus labios. Me tapo las orejas con las manos.

-¡No quiero escucharlo!- Grito.

-¡Nami!- Ace se levanta de su silla y corre hacia mi. Me sujeta los brazos y con fuerza me los baja.

-Nos quedamos...-Dice Nojiko finalmente. Seguro que esto le duele lo mismo que a mi. Aun así, no quiero creérmelo.

-¡No puedes!- Grito con insistencia, intentado librarme del agarre de Ace. -¡No puedes dejarme sola! ¡No! ¡Sueltame!- Sigo forcejeando y Luffy viene a ayudar a su hermano. Se pone detrás de mi y me agarra con fuerza. Sería un perfecto abrazo si quitásemos la fuerza y mis ganas de soltarme.

-Lo siento...tienes que comprenderlo, Nami...- Intenta disculparse pero estoy demasiado furiosa.

-¡¿Qué tengo que comprender?! ¡Soltadme ya! -Quiero llorar. Se me está haciendo pesado el estar prisionera de cuatro brazos y el no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ace y yo nos queremos pero no es por eso...Nos quedamos para exterminar a los Hunters. Intentaremos reunir a la gente que aun queda y convencerles de que tenemos una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para salir victoriosos.

-No...¡Morirás! ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta! ¡No!- Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mi hermana se percata. Me estoy poniendo histérica y no lo soporto. Solo espero que esto sea una pesadilla.

-Hay que intentarlo...-Me extraña que Luffy esté tan tranquilo. Su hermano se queda para una misión suicida. Quizá ese sea su carácter: pasivo e incomprensible.

-¡Luffy!- Grita Robin. Me extraña que ella intervenga. Los demás están algo alterados por el espectáculo que estoy montando. -Llevatela. Le va a dar un ataque de nervios.- No quiero que me lleve a ninguna parte, no soy una niña.

De repente, noto como Ace me suelta y Luffy me tira a su hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas. Pataleo todo lo que puedo para hacerle daño, que me suelte o lo que sea... Él solo aprieta su agarre y no consigo moverme. Tengo mis manos libres pero se que no servirá, así que me limito a gritar.

-¡No! ¡Sueltame! ¡Te he dicho que no soy un objeto! No me va a dar ningún ataque.

-No te creo.- Se limita a responderme.

Mi cabeza esta pegada en la zona baja de su espalda y siento mis mejillas arder. Por frustración o vergüenza. No lo se muy bien. Levanto la cabeza todo lo que puedo y veo a mi hermana a punto de derramar lágrimas. Le duele...puede que sea la última vez que nos veamos. Las lagrimas que he conseguido no soltar ahora caen.

-¡No...!- Digo por última vez al perder de vista la cocina.

xx

Estoy llorando desconsoladamente y seguramente me volveré loca un día de estos. No me doy ni cuenta de que Luffy ha subido las escaleras y ya estamos en mi habitación provisional. Una habitación de un día porque mañana nos vamos. Si es que no me he pegado un tiro antes...

-Cálmate, ¿Quieres?- Luffy me ha soltado y apoya sus manos en mis hombros dándome pequeñas sacudidas. Quiere que reaccione pero no soy capaz.

-Quiero morir...- Digo con un hilo de voz. Me tiembla el cuerpo, los labios y mi propia voz. Le miro a los ojos para recibir una respuesta.

-Estás loca...- Eso es lo que recibo como respuesta y después se separa de mi. Está a punto de abandonar la habitación y de perderlo de vista.

-Lo se...- Mis dos palabras consiguen que, en cierto modo, se sienta mal por lo que me ha dicho. Para en su intento de salir y vuelve.

Se acerca a mi. Me mira a los ojos, serio.

-Descansa. No sabes lo que dices.

-¡Claro que se lo que digo! ¡No necesito descansar! Me he levantado hace un cuarto de hora.- Grito, lloro...Mis palabras son una mezcla entre la confusión y mis sentimientos.

-No estas bien. Las personas que no están bien, descansan.- Replica. ¿A caso cree que estoy enferma? Porque no es así. Se equivoca.

-Piensas que estoy enferma pero no...

-No pienso que estés enferma. Estás nerviosa y preocupada. Necesitas calmarte.

-¡No puedo! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! Mi hermana va a morir y tu hermano también...¿Es que no te importa?

-Claro que me importa pero, es lo que ellos han elegido hacer. No puedo intervenir en el camino de mi hermano y menos en su destino. Deberías tener algo de confianza en ella. Ace la protegerá.

-¡Claro que confío! Pero la necesito a mi lado.- Luffy apoya una mano en mi brazo, un poco antes de llegar al hombro. Yo, en cambio, me aparto en seguida como si se tratase de fuego.

-¡Chopper!- Grita Luffy. Su grito me deja anonadada y despistada. Hace que baje la guardia. Cuando el pequeño aparece, Luffy le dice: -¿Tan buen médico eres?- Chopper asiente. -Bien. Sedala. No la aguanto más. Si no lo haces tu, la encierro y que se desmaye ella solita.

-¡No! ¡Chopper, no! ¡No te lo perdonaré!- El pequeño duda pero es por el bien de todos y por el mío. Si sigo así me colapsaré y solo conseguiré preocupar a la gente. Él, estaba presente en la cocina y ha oído todo. Tiene una mochila en su espalda que no se quita nunca, o al menos, desde que estamos aquí. Saca una jeringuilla de ella y un sedante. -¡No! ¡Estoy bien!- Luffy ha vuelto a agarrarme y mis lágrimas siguen frescas, cayendo por mi demacrado rostro.

-Sujetale bien el brazo.- Indica Chopper. Luffy obedece. Noto un dolor fuerte. Sus brazos. Vale que tenga que sujetarme y yo haga las cosas difíciles para ello, pero no hay que pasarse.

Siento un pinchazo de dolor en mi cara interna del codo. Ese calmante ya esta en mi cuerpo y pronto, dentro de nada, en mi flujo sanguíneo.

Noto como mi visión se emborrona y las lagrimas lo hacen todo más difícil de ver. Chopper articula unas palabras que no llego a comprender. Fuerzo la vista para conseguir ver algo pero es en vano. Luffy sigue sujetándome y pronto, siento como me deja en la cama.

Mi visión es desenfocada y no me entero de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No...Chopper...Nojiko...- Murmuro incoherentemente.

-Lo siento...- Esta vez si que consigo oír las palabras de Chopper.

-Es por tu bien.- Oigo replicar a Luffy, me toca el pelo y eso consigue que me calme más y que la droga tome efecto antes de lo esperado.

Intento ver algo entre tanta niebla pero me es imposible. Chopper y Luffy no son más que dos nubes entre toda esa niebla. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que la oscuridad me embriaga.

xx

_Sueño con el campo: verde y lleno de flores. Estoy tumbada en esa pradera y toco con la punta de mis dedos los pétalos de las preciosas margaritas. Me siento y observo mi alrededor: una gran explanada y el cielo azul, sin una nube. Me levanto y comienzo a andar. Quiero ver si hay algo más o si va a ser todo igual. Llego a lo que parece un acantilado, me agacho y observo como las olas rompen. Siempre me ha gustado el agua y el mar. Inconscientemente, me lanzo y al tocar el agua no encuentro el azul del mar, sino la oscuridad. No veo nada y esta todo negro. No se como guiarme. Doy pequeños pasos y de repente estoy cayendo del cielo. Temo por mi vida. Voy directa al suelo y la caída sería fatal. Tengo que parar de alguna forma pero no puedo, no se como. Me estampo contra el suelo y se que ha sido fatal. Me arde la piel. Me arden los ojos. Noto sangre saliendo de mi boca, nariz y cuerpo. Mis manos agarran la tierra y me duele respirar. Muero. Estoy muerta. Se acabó. _

xx

Despierto sobresaltada. Una fina capa de sudor frío me recorre la piel y respiro agitadamente.

Era un calmante, un maldito calmante. No debería de haber soñado para empezar y sobretodo, haber tenido una pesadilla.

Me pellizco la pierna un par de veces para convencerme de que esto es la realidad y no un sueño.

-¿Estás bien?- Por lo que veo, Luffy se ha quedado conmigo todo el tiempo. Solo puedo asentir y tragar saliva. El miedo sigue presente.

-¿Me abrazas?- Digo al fin. Luffy se sorprende, igual que la otra vez pero, al menos he conseguido bajar su guardia y que no esté tan serio. Me da miedo estar sola en estos momentos.

-Claro.- Se levanta de la silla que ha colocado junto a la cama y se sienta encima del colchón. Cerca de mi.

Sus brazos cálidos están disponibles para mi. Para calentar mi frío cuerpo. Para despejar el miedo que reflejo.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, y él apoya su cabeza encima de la mía. Me da algún beso en ella, de vez en cuando, pero no me importa. Solo me importa saber si estará para protegerme.

-¿Me protegerás?- Me atrevo a preguntar finalmente.

-No dejaré que te ocurra nada.- Me asegura y me vuelve a besar en la cabeza. El abrazo no se ha roto. Seguimos agarrándonos el uno al otro como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello.

Eso era lo que necesitaba: saber que no me dejará caer. En cierto modo, me alegra y una sonrisa surca mis labios a la vez que cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por su reconfortante latido.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Me encantaa :3 y tambien me encantan vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias a todos. Y sobre ZoRo, no os preocupéis porque pienso poner algo. Solo tengo que dejar que fluya y que las ideas vengan jaja Además nunca he escrito algo ZoRo. Bueno ricuras, espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que es corto y que dejéis review :)) besis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de Autor: **Vaya. Pues al final resulta que el capitulo de ayer era más largo que los otros. Sin contar el primero. Bueno..ya estoy completamente bien y me alegro de ello. Lo subo tarde porque un chico me esta dando la murga y era escribir, dejarlo, escribir, dejarlo...solo para ser maja y contestarle... Espero que os guste y dejeis review, que solo he recibido uno. Comparado con otros que he tenido 5 o 4.

**The Dark in the Shadows**

Nos vamos. Aun no me hago a la idea de que no vaya a volver a ver mi hermana...al menos por un tiempo, eso quiero creer. Quiero creer que volveremos y que ellos estarán cuando regresemos.

Consiguieron una caravana mientras estaba sedada, debo mantener la calma si no quiero que me droguen de nuevo.

Cojo mis pocas cosas y espero en la entrada, junto a la puerta principal.

-Nami...- Aun así, no consigo que se me pase el enfado. -Escúchame por favor...no hagas esto más difícil.

-¿Qué...?- No puedo verla así, intento hacer un esfuerzo y mantener una conversación estable.

Rápidamente, se abalanza sobre mi y me da un abrazo. Tiene miedo de perderme pero, más tengo yo. Le abrazo con la misma fuerza. Mi enfado se esfuma y aparece la tristeza.

-Se fuerte...-Me dice Nojiko entre lágrimas. Lo se, soy una persona frágil y cualquier problema me afecta mucho.

-Lo intentaré...- No puedo prometerselo, ni asegurarselo. -Tú también.

-Sí. Lo haré.

Esta pequeña conversación de hermana a hermana me ha dejado algo tranquila. Solo espero que estén bien. Nos soltamos y nos miramos. No hay nada que decir.

xx

-¿No era una caravana?- Pregunto. Me sorprende ver que hay dos.

-Bueno, no cabíamos todos en una.- Me responde Vivi con una sonrisa.

Vamos a hacer dos grupos, por lo que me han dicho. Somos once personas: Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Vivi, Usopp, Kaya, Robin, Brook, Franky, Chopper y yo. Así que siete irán a una caravana y los seis restantes en otra.

A mi me toca con Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Vivi y Sanji. Nos iremos turnando para conducir, a los 16, la mayoría ya nos hemos sacado el carnet de conducir.

-Bien...¿Nos vamos?-Pregunta Usopp, metiéndonos prisa. Cada uno tiene su maleta con sus cosas mientras que yo, apenas tengo nada. Si la situación no es demasiado mala intentaré comprarme algo, o cogerlo. No creo que haya nadie para cobrarme.

Subimos a las caravanas, cada uno en su grupo correspondiente.

La caravana no es muy grande pero entramos perfectamente y no creo que haya problemas. El primero en conducir va a ser Sanji y en el otro grupo Franky.

Me acomodo en la primera cama que veo. No es espaciosa y encima va a dormir Vivi. En frente mío Chopper con Luffy encima. Al otro lado, Robin y Zoro. Finalmente hay un sofá cama donde dormirá Sanji.

Dejo mis cosas y miro por la ventanilla, que esta pegada a mi cama. Algo bueno entre tanta miseria. Veo como mi hermana y Ace se hacen cada vez más pequeños a medida que nos alejamos. Muevo la mano de un lado a otro, en signo de adiós.

Me tumbo. Sigo estando depresiva y triste. Solo me apetece llorar y dejar que el cansancio me lleve al mundo de los sueños.

Ya nos hemos puesto en marcha pero, aun seguimos en la ciudad. Podemos ir sin problema pero la ciudad es grande y hay que dar mil vueltas para salir.

Le doy vueltas y vueltas a lo que me ha dicho mi hermana. No se como ser fuerte...no se como hacerlo.

Sigo mirando por la ventanilla, ahora sentada. Las calle vacías. Ya no salen ni los Hunters...apenas hay gente para cazar.

-¡Aaaah!- Creo que he debido asustar a todo el mundo con mi grito pero, más asustada estoy yo. Un Hunter se acaba de echar a la ventanilla, intentando ver lo que había dentro y me ha visto. Tan pronto como me ha visto ha caído al suelo por un disparo. No he querido seguir viendo y me he hecho un ovillo en la cama. No me lo esperaba para nada. No lo soporto...no puedo...

-¡Nami!- Luffy viene "corriendo", si es que se puede en una caravana de menos de quince metros cuadrados. Se acerca a mi y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Yo estoy llorando y tengo miedo, mucho.-Eh...tranquila...¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dios mío...acabamos de empezar...no puedo...-Mi mente esta en otras cosas y no soy capaz de responder a lo que me ha preguntado Luffy.

Estoy tumbada de medio lado, encogida. De repente, noto los brazos de Luffy en mi y como me intenta levantar. Mi cuerpo cae en peso muerto contra el suyo. Tengo la mitad de mi cuerpo en su pecho y la mitad inferior en la cama. Es un abrazo algo extraño.

-Cuéntame, por favor...- Me susurra al oído. Me produce escalofríos y algo en el interior que no sabría describir. Está frotando su mano en mi espalda, intentando calmarme.

-Un Hunter...- Mi voz sale en pequeños espasmos debido al llanto. Siento como Luffy se tensa y es que, mi cabeza esta apoyada en su hombro y mis labios rozando su cuello. No es de extrañar que esté así.-En la ventanilla y de pronto...cae al suelo...muerto...su cara...Dios...

-Sh...No pasa nada.- Sigue moviendo sus brazos para alentarme y asegurarme que todo va a estar bien pero yo, lo dudo mucho. Sigo con mi cara enterrada en su hueco del hombro. Es reconfortante, todo él huele a masculinidad y a colonia. Cara. -Eh, mírame.- Me dice, dejo mi pequeña guarida y me separo lo suficiente para verle. -No llores,¿vale? Recuerda, yo te protegeré.

¿En serio? ¿Eso iba en serio? Creía que era una imaginación por haber despertado de las drogas y las pesadillas.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto con la voz quebrada. Aun sigo bastante sorprendida y con los labios entreabiertos. Luffy los mira, está tentado en besarme pero no seguro de que lo quiera a hacer.

-En serio.-Responde finalmente apartando la mirada y colocándola en mis ojos.

Sin esperarmelo, es él quien me besa. Sí, él. Sus labios rozan con los míos, en una danza lenta y tortuosa. Deslizo mis brazos por su cuello y él me tumba poco a poco en la cama hasta que queda encima de mi. Su lengua está pidiendo entrada y yo le dejo. Esta sensación es completamente nueva para mi, pero me gusta. Siento mariposas revolotear en mi estomago, siento que las penas se quedan atrás...siento que no tengo miedo.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y me sonríe. Su sonrisa es sincera, leal. Yo, me quedo tumbada mirando los alambres que sujetan la cama de arriba aunque mi mente esta procesando todo lo que acaba de suceder. Respiro agitadamente y muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado para ver a donde se ha ido Luffy.

Ha subido a su litera, desde mi punto de vista puedo verle de perfil. Es perfecto. No se lo que somos, quizá nuestros besos no lleguen a nada y solo estemos desesperados. Quiero pensar que no, que más adelante, pasará algo más entre nosotros y es que...aunque me cueste admitirlo...

Estoy enamorada de él.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor:** solo cuando subo el capitulo se la extensión de él. Asi que no me voy s poner a borrarlo y escribir más. Por suerte, teneis capitulo todos los días. Sentíos orgullosos jajaja! Perdonad si hay fallos. Cualquier duda, preguntad. Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente. Reviews y besoss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de Autor: **Esta vez teneis capitulo unas horitas antes. Estaba muy inspirada para hacer este capitulo y me ha gustado el resultado y como ha quedado. Ya tengo planeado que pasará después. Tengo que avisar un par de cosas. Por favor leer las advertencias.

**Advertencias:** One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. 1- No voy a cambiar el rating de la historia porque sino, a veces, no aparece la historia por ser M, pero que sepais que va a ver cosas lemon. en este ya se describe un poco y seguramente haya en el siguiente o en el proximo. 2-Al final no creo que sea triángulo amoroso porque eso alarga mucho la historia al igual que me complica la vida jaja! Pero si que tendrán algun problema amoroso. Ya veremos cual... Jejejeje xD soy mala.

**The Dark in the Shadows **

Ya es de noche. El resto del día, despues del pequeño problema con el Hunter, ha ido con normalidad. Ya hemos salido de la ciudad y hemos hecho una parada de cinco minutos para observar desde fuera lo que queda de ella, después hemos comido algo y hemos vuelto al viaje. Hemos aparcado las caravanas durante la noche y hemos cenado algo de fruta. De seguro que no soy la única que tiene hambre puesto que a alguien le suena la tripa.

Estoy en mi cama, tumbada. No me atrevo a mirar a la ventanilla asi que cierro los ojos. Pasado un rato, los abro. Realizo que también tengo miedo a poder quedarme dormida, a tener de nuevo pesadillas. Lo voy a intentar, porque sino mañana estaré muerta de sueño.

xx

Me despierto sobresaltada y es que me he dormido pero, he soñado algo raro. Algo que mi mente acaba de desechar ya que no me acuerdo.

No puedo volver a dormir, no quiero dormir sola. Simplemente, no. Me quedo mirando a la inmensa oscuridad que ofrece la caravana por la noche y pienso en que voy a hacer para poder coger sueño.

¿Contar ovejas? Igual, realmente, funciona...¿Pensar en cosas bonitas? Lo dudo mucho...

Me levanto y me quedo sentada, escuchando las respiraciones de mis compañeros, que están dormidos.

Oigo unos gemidos ahogados y miro a mi alrededor. A pesar de que no hay luz, la cama de Robin está demasiado plana y se nota que no está en ella. Miro arriba y hay un bulto enorme, más de lo que ocuparía un cuerpo. No quiero seguir pensando en lo que están haciendo.

Voy en cuclillas hasta la litera de Luffy. Subo unos cuantos peldaños de su escalera y le toco la pierna. Está completamente dormido, ni se ha enterado de que le he tocado. Le zarandeo las piernas, podría subir e invadir su cama pero, prefiero saber si me deja o no. Le estoy pidiendo permiso...

-Luffy...¡Luffy!- Susurro intentando no alzar mucho la voz pero, finalmente, despierta.

-¿Qué?- Se levanta alterado por haberle despertado de improviso.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo...-Digo susurrando e intentando aplacarlo. No quiero que despierte a los demás o que Robin y Zoro se den cuenta. Aunque parecen estar bastante ocupados...

-¿Qué pasa?- He conseguido calmarle porque, ahora, él también susurra.

-¿Puedo subir?- Pregunto con timidez.

-Si, claro.

Se echa a un lado y subo los peldaños que me quedan. Luffy se tumba y yo me acurruco a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- No es una pregunta hecha con maldad, es una pregunta llena de curiosidad.

-No podía dormir...-Respondo simple.

-¿Por los gemidos? Te acostumbrarás.- Se ríe y yo, lo noto. Por mi parte también se oye alguna risita.

-No es por eso...-Rio. -Es que...

-Es que, ¿Qué?

-He tenido otra pesadilla...-Digo mientras apoyo mi cara en su pecho.

Luffy, al escuchar mis palabras, pasa un brazo por mi cintura y me acerca más a él. Me da un beso en la cabeza y de pronto va bajando. Primero en la frente, mis ojos, la punta de mi nariz, mis mejillas y se encuentra con mis labios. Gimo, sabía que iba a llegar este momento pero, no me llego a acostumbrar. Pasado un rato, nos separamos, aunque me vuelve a pegar a él. Me da pequeños besos, poco duraderos, en la boca y me pregunto si terminaremos como Robin y Zoro.

-¿Sabes qué, Luffy?

-Mhm...-Murmura sin parar de asaltar mi boca.

-No estaba del todo segura pero...

-Pero...-Me incita a terminar la frase.

-Estoy enamorada...

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- Su voz se ha vuelto sombría y no parece interesarle, del todo, mi respuesta.

-Porque...estoy enamorada...de ti.

-¿Qué?- Me pregunta sorprendido. Quizá no debería haber contado nada, creo que he hecho la situación incomoda. Ahora mismo, debería bajarme de su cama e irme a la mía. A culpar a mi cabeza por decir lo que ha dicho.

-Lo siento...ya...ya se que no sientes lo mismo pero...necesitaba decírtelo...No podía seguir actuando como si no pasase nada...entre nosotros...quizá deba irme. Sí, será lo mejor...

Estoy a punto de bajar por la escalera pero, moverse en una cama a menos de un metro del techo no es fácil y menos lo es si estas con otra persona.

-Espera, no te vayas.- Luffy me coge de la muñeca y me vuelve a atraer s él. Los dos caemos otra vez a la cama, tumbados. -Yo también quería decirte que...te quiero.

Vale, yo no le he dicho nada de eso pero, también me siento de esa manera. Me siento dichosa, feliz. Nos estamos confesando pero se que hay algo más.

-Desde que te vi en el instituto, me fijé en ti. Ibas a primero y yo a segundo, ibas por los pasillos llenos de gente. No me interesaban las otras chicas, solo tú. Tenías el pelo corto pero no me fijé en eso. Miré tus ojos. No son azules o verdes, no...son almendrados, una mezcla de todos ellos, y me encantan. No tenía ninguna posibilidad y justo, te conozco hace un par de días y me sentí furioso por no haber podido conocerte antes. Por no haberte conocido en una situación mejor...pero ahora, no me arrepiento porque, te conozco y los dos sentimos lo mismo.

Dios. Me siento tan feliz que nada podría estropearlo. Tan alegre que ha conseguido que me olvide de todo y me centre en él. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas. No me mal interpretéis, no son lagrimas de tristeza. Son lagrimas de amor y de jubilo.

-Eh, pero no llores...

-No...no estoy llorando.- Miento, mientras me limpio las lagrimas con la manga de mi pijama. -Yo también te quiero Luffy.

Dicho esto, nos volvemos a besar. Ahora, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas me caigan y él, al separnos, me las limpia a besos. Murmurando pequeños "te quiero".

-Luffy...- Le freno. No por lo que pueda pasar si esto sigue avanzando sino por miedo a perderle, miedo a que me haga daño o yo a él.

-¿Si?- Me pregunta.

-Pero tengo miedo...

-¿De qué?

Los dos estamos hablando tranquilamente, pegados el uno contra el otro, mirando al techo, como si se tratase de un cielo estrellado.

-Soy muy frágil...- Digo al fin. -Desde que murieron mis padres, soy muy vulnerable. No podría soportar que nos pasase algo...o que te pasase algo.

-No nos pasará nada. No permitiré que me pase nada y tampoco dejaré que te hagan nada.- Me asegura y me planta un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso espero...- Y yo, como respuesta, le abrazo.

Tras esta conversación, solo se escucha el silencio, Zoro y Robin se han debido de dormir ya. Nosotros dos, también, nos quedamos dormidos. Abrazandonos mutuamente, dejando que la calidez de la manta y de nuestros brazos, infundan calor.

xx

Me he levantado con mucha vergüenza. ¿El por qué? Todo el mundo me ha visto dormir con Luffy. Me da corte que piensen que he hecho otras cosas con él...y bueno...si lo piensan, se equivocan. No ha habido más que besos.

Desayunamos croissants con un poco de mantequilla, derretida, y leche. No es lo mejor que se podría comer pero es suficiente.

Después, bajamos de las caravanas para estirar las piernas cinco minutos. Hablamos con el otro grupo y les preguntamos que tal les han ido las cosas. Tras la pequeña conversación, debemos de continuar, así que, Zoro conduce.

Luffy está en su litera escuchando música. De vez en cuando, siento como me mira y no puedo evitar que un leve sonrojo me surque las mejillas. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan mueve los labios y se que dicen halagos como: "guapa" o "te quiero". Aun no me acostumbro a esto de tener pareja o novio pero, es una sensación que te deja como nueva.

xx

-Ayer lo escuché todo.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tengo a Robin sentada a mi lado en la cama. Sonríe y está esperando a que le cuente lo que sucedió entre Luffy y yo.

-Bueno, puedo decir lo mismo...- Robin sabe a lo que me refiero y no era la respuesta que se esperaba. Veo como sus mejillas se tornan carmesí y yo no puedo evitar reírme.

-Eh...solo estábamos besándonos...- Pone como excusa.

-Ya, claro...- Replico con una sonrisa mientras con el dedo le doy golpecitos en el brazo para que confiese y me lo cuente todo. -¿No os daba corte hacerlo delante de todos nosotros? Podríamos habernos despertado, es más, yo lo hice.

-Bueno, Zoro me dijo que le daba morbo hacerlo delante de vosotros y no pude estar más de acuerdo...- Cada vez que confiesa se pone más y más roja. Me río y después sonrío, infundiendole la confianza que necesita. Esa era una faceta que no conocía ni de Robin ni de Zoro. Cada día me sorprendo más.

-¿Y cómo fue?- No lo pregunto con maldad, ni mucho menos. Tengo esa pequeña curiosidad dentro de mi que me mata si no pregunto. Esa pequeña curiosidad en saber como van estas cosas del amor. Más que nada porque soy principiante...y me pierdo.

-Nos empezamos a besar, -yo asiento con la cabeza cada vez que dice algo. -Después fue bajando por mi cuello...clavícula y llegó a mis pechos... Sentí mucho placer pero lo mejor fue cuando él metió su hombría en mi. Sentí tocar el cielo, te lo juro, Nami. Ahora cuéntame sobre ti.

-Pues...- Ahora se lo que siente Robin, mis mejillas empiezan a arder por la vergüenza y lo mío fueron simples besos. -Nos confesamos. Al principio fui a su cama porque tuve una pesadilla pero luego, me confesé. Le dije que no podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada entre nosotros y él me confesó que me quería desde el primer día que me vio. Nos dijimos cosas bonitas y nos besamos.

-¿Algo más?

-Le dije que era vulnerable...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no aguanto el sufrimiento...no lo se Robin...solo se que le quiero y que no sería capaz de vivir sin él.

-Tranquila.- Mueve su brazo y apoya su mano en mi pierna en señal de confianza. -Conozco a Luffy. Seguro que siente lo mismo que tú y más. El mismo te lo ha dicho. Por lo que me has dicho, Luffy tampoco sería capaz de perderte a ti. No lo dudes y sobretodo, no dudéis el uno del otro.

-No...Confío plenamente en él. Me siento segura a su lado. Más que nunca.

-Él te quiere, lo sabes.- Y tras decirme esto, Robin se marcha.

xx

Me siento bien. Esta conversación con Robin me ha demostrado que Luffy puede ser tan cariñoso como cualquier otra persona. Me ha enseñado que no debo dudar. Nunca. No pienso hacerlo, porque dudar sería romper todo lo construido ente nosotros. De momento, nuestra construcción es pequeña pero sólida y sostenible. Con el tiempo será grande y espero que igual de sólida.

Le quiero, me quiere. Confío, confía. No hay dudas en eso.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Me encanta! Quiero dejar claro que los dos confian del uno y el otro pero, no me ha quedado muy claro, o eso pienso yo. De todas formas lo intentaré poner en el siguiente capitulo! Gracias por leer, darle a follow, favorito y dejad reviews! Os lo agradezco. :)))) nos vemos en el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de Autor: **¡Atención! ¡Leed las advertencias! hola a todos de nuevo, jijiji he recibido dos reviews y bueno, no es mucho pero md gustaría comentar uno (todo esto dicho a buenas eh) Me dicen que Nami es bastante llorona en esta historia y que en el anime/manga no es asi: solo deciros que esto es un Au y que es normal que en un Au los personajes sean distintos. Bien, no os entretengo! Disfrutad!

**Advertencias:** Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Yo he avisado, si no os gusta no leais! Jejeje x)) One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. los cambios fisicos son del 3D2Y, he modificado las edades para que quedase bien. Chopper es humano. AU!

**The dark in the Shadows. **

El Sol de la tarde es cálido. Me he echado una pequeña siesta porque no hay nada más que hacer. Estar todo el día aquí metida es un aburrimiento. De vez en cuanto le pregunto al que conduce por donde vamos y lo miro en un mapa del país. Hay varios, el país es demasiado grande como para entrar en uno solo sin tener que forzar la vista al leer lo que pone.

No se que más hacer, solo bajamos cinco minutos de las caravanas después de las comidas, que incluyen: comida y cena.

Me aburro tanto...decido ir a hablar con alguien que no esté ocupado. Luffy, Robin, Vivi y Sanji, están jugando a las cartas. Zoro conduciendo y Chopper...bueno, él está en la cama un poco alicaído. Creo que le ha sentado bastante mal mi rabieta del otro día. Desde entonces, no se acerca a mi y me evita.

Me acerco a su cama y se sorprende al verme. Me mira con cara de pena y sus ojitos reflejan la tristeza de estos días. No ha podido darme un abrazo como lo hizo la otra vez para sentir cariño.

-¿Quieres un abrazo?- Pregunto a Chopper con una sonrisa gentil en mi rostro.

-¿No...No estas enfadada?- No puedo aguantar ese tono de voz que sale de su boca y si él no me abraza, ya le abrazo yo.

-Nami...- Siento como él me abraza de vuelta y llora. Lo sabía, necesitaba estos abrazos reparadores.

-¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada?- Digo como si no recordase nada de lo que paso. Aunque en mi mente, los recuerdos siguen frescos. Recuerdo todo lo que le dije al pequeño y me arrepiento de ello.

-Dijiste...dijiste que no me perdonarías...lo siento...estabas tan nerviosa...yo...- Solloza.

-Sh...-Paso mi mano por su cabeza y dejo que llore. -Estaba enfadada, solo fueron tonterías...-Ninguno dice más y nos quedamos así un rato.

xx

Hemos encontrado una posada. No es gran cosa. Consta de dos plantas y está completamente abandonada. Al menos, eso es lo que parece desde fuera.

Bajamos de las caravanas, las dejamos aparcadas cerca por si tenemos que huir.

Inspeccionamos por dentro la posada, con un poco de suerte, si está abandonada, podremos dormir allí.

No me despego de Luffy. Le tengo a mi lado y mis manos agarran su camiseta con fuerza. Él, ha pasado un brazo por mis hombros y con la otra mano sujeta la linterna. Me hace gracia porque, Chopper esta aferrado a mi.

xx

Hemos registrado toda la posada y está abandonada. No hay rastro de humanidad y menos de Hunters. Cuando hemos llegado a la cocina nos hemos maravillado al ver el montón de comida que había. Nos quedamos en la sala principal y decidimos que hacer.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche, mañana temprano cogeremos la comida y nos iremos.-Comenta Sanji. Todos nosotros asentimos.

-Además si pasa algo, tenemos las caravanas en la entrada.-Dice Zoro.

-Pero...¿Y qué pasa si nos encontramos algo en la puerta que no nos permita salir?- Pregunta Kaya con temor en su voz.

-No creo que eso ocurra...es un hotel de carretera...- Responde Usopp, lo dice para convencerse más a si mismo que a Kaya y al resto.

-Bueno...y si ocurre ingeniaremos algo.- Dice Luffy con voz segura, algo que consigue relajar a todos e incluso a mi.

xx

Todos nos quedamos en la primera planta pero, cada uno coge la habitación que quiere.

-¡Eh, Nami!- Luffy me llama la atención. -¿Dormirás tu sola o quieres dormir otra vez conmigo?

-Esto...- Tenía que decirlo. Ahora parezco una niña de seis años que no sabe dormir sola. Pero, aun así, pensaba proponérselo yo de maneras más delicadas. -Si...esto...¿Vamos ya?- Ya es casi de noche así que no hay nada importante que hacer. Además no hay luz y no me hace ninguna gracia ir sola por los pasillos.

-Claro.

Los dos nos metemos en la habitación. Es más o menos grande, y en el centro de la pared hay una cama de matrimonio. En frente una cómoda con una televisión.

-¿Vamos a dormir los dos aquí?

-Claro, ¿Dónde quieres dormir si no?-Tiene razón. Dormí con él ayer y no pasó nada, no creo que pase esta vez. Además no quiero estar sola, aunque sea en el suelo y Luffy a un metro. No, lo quiero a mi lado.

-Tienes razón...-Digo algo ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

Toco con la punta de mis dedos el televisor de la habitación. Tiene un agujero en la pantalla y se pueden ver todos los cables que lleva dentro. Los cables visibles que lo conectan a la luz, siguen enchufados. Pulso el botón para encenderlo pero, como era normal, no funciona. Tenía algo de esperanza...Mis dedos se han llenado de polvo pero aun así, sigo inspeccionando la televisión.

-¡Agh!-Grito.

Una chispa ha saltado de los cables y me ha llegado a la mano. Me arde y noto la pequeña descarga en mi interior. No puedo evitar ponerme la otra mano encima para aliviar el dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Viene a mi lado, pero al ver mi mano encima de la otra, sus dudas desaparecen.

Aparta mi mano con cuidado y coge la que está herida. Algo de sangre sale de ella.

-No tenemos nada para curarte la herida...¿Estás bien?

-S...supongo que...si...- Me tiembla mucho la mano y creo que es por el dolor ardiente o por la sangre que brota de ella.

Luffy se quita la camiseta y el dolor desaparece por un instante. Mi boca se abre y me fijo en su duro torso. Sus abdominales, sus pectorales. Todo él es perfecto.

Se la quita para limpiarme la herida y aplicar presión. No puedo evitar gemir de dolor. Esto no es nada, lo aguantaré, pero...¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?

-Gracias...- Digo más tranquila, el dolor empieza a ceder y espero que no vuelva a sangrar.

Él no me contesta, se limita a atarme la camiseta como puede ya que es muy grande y me queda como una manga. Después, sin que yo me lo esperase, me besa en la zona herida.

Le miro a los ojos y en ese instante se que puedo dejarme guiar por él. Que todo lo que pase a partir de ahora está en sus manos y es su manera de demostrarme que estaré segura y él me protegerá. No dejará que nada ni nadie me haga daño.

-¿Confías en mi?- Pregunta.

-Si...¿Y tu...en mi?- Necesitaba preguntarlo, porque a pesar de habernos declarado nuestro amor, aun tenía esa duda.

-Si.- Pasa sus manos por detrás de mi cabeza, tocando mi cabello, y clama mis labios. Ahora esa duda está respondida, no hay nada más que dudar ni que decir. -Te quiero.

Me derrite el alma oírle decir esas cosas y me calienta más, estar pegada a su torso desnudo.

-Y yo a ti.

Toco con mi mano no accidentada su espalda, leves caricias recorren su cálida piel y siento como se calienta aun más. Él, tiene las dos manos en mi cintura, moviéndolas para buscar el borde de mi camiseta. Cuando lo encuentra, duda al principio pero después, él también me acaricia la espalda y busca el enganche del sujetador. Con un poco de dificultad, lo abre y siento como la presión es quitada de en medio. Me empieza a dar pequeños besos en la oreja y sus manos siguen por mi zona alta de la espalda.

Nos volvemos a mirar y los dos estamos de acuerdo en algo: queremos seguir con lo que estamos haciendo.

Mientras nos volvemos a besar, Luffy comienza a caminar hacia delante, haciendo que yo vaya hacia atrás. Pronto siento el borde de la cama junto a mis rodillas y no puedo evitar caer y soltarme de sus labios. Él cae encima de mi. Se apoya con las manos, una a cada lado de mi. Después, se echa a un lado y nos sentamos para seguir besándonos.

Está vez vamos a más porque, mientras me besa, me quita la camiseta. El sujetador queda suelto pero un es sostenido por mis hombros. Desliza sus manos por los citados hombros y con mi ayuda, nos deshacemos de él.

Me da vergüenza enseñarle mi pecho desnudo, así que, cuando abro los ojos tras besarle, aparto la mirada. Él, en cambio, tiene otros planes y con la mano me acaricia la mejilla a la vez que me mueve la cara. Se acerca a mi, tanto que siento sus labios en mi oído.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte.-Me susurra con un tono seductor.

Con una mano a empezado a tocarme un seno y su otra mano se mantiene firme en mi espalda. Si no me sujetase, caería tumbada a la cama.

-Aah...- Gimo.

Su mano se siente plena en mi. Una nueva sensación invade mis entrañas. Siento cosquillas en todo mi ser y a pesar de ser incomodo, me gusta.

Me tumba cuidadosamente y pasa a la acción: mientras su mano toca mi pecho y su lengua el otro, la otra se dedica a bajar por mi plano vientre y buscar el borde del pantalón que llevo. Encuentra el botón y bajo él, la cremallera. Me los baja y no opongo ninguna resistencia.

Cierro los ojos y en vez de fijarme, siento. Además me da vergüenza mirarle.

Mis braguitas son negras pero, eso no parece importarle. Con la mano y sin perder labor en mi parte superior, toca el elástico de las bragas. Intentando quitarlas.

Cuando lo consigue, noto como su mano se pierde por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi intimidad. En ese instante, cuando su mano roza con mi parte mas sensible, creo tocar el cielo o al menos con la punta de mis dedos. Solo puedo gemir, suspirar, agarrar su cabeza firmemente para que siga y acariciar su espalda.

Se junta más a mi para tener mejor acceso y siento como su erección, atrapada en sus pantalones, toca mi cara lateral del muslo. Muevo mi mano, bajando más y más hasta que consigo lo que quiero: bajarle los pantalones mientras él me da placer. A continuación, toco por encima de los bóxer, que le quedan muy ajustados, marcando su cuerpo.

-¡Ah!- Se separa de mi pecho y gime al sentir mi mano.

Con delicadeza, separo los bóxer de su piel y meto la mano dentro, empiezo a tocarle mientras él me toca a mi. Los dos respiramos agitadamente, deseando más. Nos besamos con pasión y ganas.

Ya no podemos aguantar más. Si sigue así, creo que tocaré el cielo antes de lo previsto y no es eso lo que quiero. Él se sienta y termina de quitarse los bóxers.

Me sorprende verle completamente desnudo ante mi. Aunque, bueno...yo también estoy expuesta a él. Verle tan preparado y puesto para mi, me llama la atención.

Se posiciona encima de mi y yo abro las piernas algo asustada. Luffy, de alguna manera lo siente y, me besa de nuevo la oreja mientras que a su vez me toca el pecho con la mano y me susurra cosas.

Esta entre mis piernas y finalmente noto la punta presionar. Se mete dentro de mi con cuidado y no para de consolarme para intentar que el dolor sea mas llevadero.

Siento la punzada de dolor y me aferro a la espalda de Luffy. Él no se mueve y se mantiene quieto por mi. Para cuando esté lista.

-Nami...estás tan...estrecha...- Se que le cuesta un mundo no moverse pero, quiere estar seguro de no hacerme daño.

-Luffy...ah...- Gimo y es que, el dolor cede y siento una oleada de placer recorrer mi cuerpo.

Su cadera se mueve a ritmos acompasados mientras me hace el amor lentamente. Algo nuevo y fascinante esta sucediendo ahora mismo entre nosotros y ya no podemos pararlo.

Ha surgido la chispa que nos ha encendido. Si no hubiese sido por ese televisor...

-¡Ah...! Luffy...

Me besa el cuello mientras yo gimo. No le resulta tarea fácil puesto que él esta gimiendo lo mismo que yo. Siento su aliento en mi piel y como respira entrecortadamente por los suspiros.

-Nami...- Para de moverse un momento y temo que haya pasado algo. No lo se... Igual ha caído en que no estamos usando protección o quizá haya pensado que es mejor esperar para más adelante. Pero...yo ya no puedo esperar, necesito terminar lo que hemos empezado. -Te quiero...- Dice finalmente con la cara roja.

Yo al notar tan tierno acto, paso mi mano por su cabello, que esta sudado y le cae en la cara. Amo a este hombre y creo que no pararé de sorprenderme con él.

-Luffy...yo...también...ah...- Ha empezado a moverse de nuevo y es inevitable, ya no puedo formar ni una palabra coherente. El placer que siento se apodera de mi corazón al igual que mi mente.

Con unas cuantas embestidas más y la pasión desenfrenada de los dos, termino. Termino con una explosión de placer en lo más profundo de mi ser y finalmente mi cuerpo convulsiona de manera que siento todo el placer recorrer mi cuerpo. Grito y cierro los ojos. Ahora si que puedo ver el cielo y tocarlo con la palma entera de mi mano.

Mis paredes vaginales se contraen y se que él esta a punto ya, ¿Por qué no me da miedo que termine dentro? Lo normal sería que estuviese aterrada pero no, si es de Luffy, aceptaré todo lo que venga en el camino. Aunque soy demasiado joven para tener ya un hijo...espero que no cuaje nada pero, si sucede no me negaré.

-Nami...yo ya...¡Aaah!- El embiste final.

Siento su liquido fluir en mi. Estoy algo atontada por la lujuria y el deseo del momento. Se desploma encima de mi y se echa a un lado, sacando su miembro.

En estos momentos solo siento perfección y después de este acto tan intimo, nos volvemos a besar con la misma pasión que el principio.

Él ya se ha quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Le aparto el pelo de la cara y apoyo mi cabeza encima de la suya, dejando que el sueño se haga dueño de mi.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autor: **Wwwwwwwow! Mi primer lemon! Creo que no esta mal no? Eso espero. Bueno, no tengo nada que decir. Si teneis alguna duda ya sabeis peeguntadme y yo encantada de responder. Espero que dejeis review :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de Autor: **Siento mi demora de...¿un dia? Bufff, he tenido mogollon de ajetreo con libros y tal...pero ya esta. Ya se termino y soy libreeee. Este capitulo es cuqui. Pero pronto empieza lo malo jejejeje... XD espero que os guste.

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. 3D2Y en apariencia fisica. He modificado las edades para que quedase bien. Chopper es humano. AU! Personajes Ooc (?)

**The Dark in the Shadows. **

Solo siento bienestar. Perfección. Me acabo de despertar y no quiero levantarme, quiero estar pegada a su lado. Pasando mis dedos por su espalda dandole pequeños masajes.

Él sigue dormido, con su brazo en mi cintura. Está tan guapo cuando duerme, su expresión tranquila consigue el mismo efecto en mi.

Estoy un rato observandole mientras mi mano acaricia en señal de afecto. Debería bajar a la caravana y ducharme en esa pequeña ducha pero no quiero separarme de su lado. No ahora. Podré aguantar.

-Hola.- Dice Luffy, al cabo de un rato, con voz somnolienta. Pasa el brazo que tenía en mi cintura a mi cabeza y me acaricia el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto cansado...

-¿Qué? ¿No has notado los muelles de la cama clavarse en tu espalda?- Pregunta con incredibilidad.

-No...Solo sentía paz en esos momentos.- Es normal. Irte a dormir tocando el cielo debe de ser como dormir en una nube.

-Que suerte.- Replica resignado. Aun así, después sonríe sin darle importancia a ese hecho y se levanta.

Puedo ver su cuerpo desnudo y siento algo de vergüenza, aunque al parecer él no. Esas manos que me tocaron con delicadeza... ¡No puedo perderme en esos pensamientos ahora!

Se viste y yo debería de hacer lo mismo. Yo al contrario, me tapo con la sabana.

Cuando estamos listos se acerca a mi y me dice:

-Vamos a desayunar.- Su cuerpo choca con el mío y me besa rápidamente.

El hambre, de momento, no se nota. Tenemos muchas reservas más las que acabamos de conseguir pero aun así, necesitaremos más y más. Necesitaremos estar reponiendo cada dos por tres. Espero que haya suficiente porque no quiero estar más delgada de lo que soy y menos, morir de hambre.

xx

El desayuno trata de leche y algo de café. Acompañado de unos cereales algo sosos. Teniendo tantas provisiones no veo porque ahorramos tanto...Quizá sean las últimas que recaudemos.

Me tomo la leche y los cereales juntos pero, seamos sinceros, no me gusta y lo aparto de mi lado. Quién lo quiera que se lo coma.

-¿No vas a comértelo, Nami?- Pregunta Luffy con su apetito voraz. En estas situaciones me pregunto si piensa con el cerebro o con el estomago.

-No...Todo tuyo.- Digo haciendo una mueca.

No debería de hacer lo que estoy haciendo. No debería dejar la comida, aunque no me guste. Todo el mundo se esta esforzando por adaptarse a la nueva situación y yo tendría que hacer lo mismo. Por lo menos no desperdicio nada ya que Luffy se lo come.

-¿Cuando vamos a irnos?- Pregunto para abrir un tema de conversación. El silencio me esta matando.

-En cuanto carguemos las caravanas de comida. Vamos a cogerla toda.- Dice Sanji con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien. ¿Quién conducirá hoy? Yohohoho.- Pregunta a la vez que ríe, Brook. Su manera despreocupada me anima.

-Me toca a mi.- Levanta la mano Usopp. Él no forma parte de mi grupo.

-¿Y del vuestro?- Pregunta Franky.

-La verdad es que no lo se...- Dice Zoro y después bosteza. No se si lo hace porque en realidad tiene sueño o quiere escaquearse de conducir. En todo caso, creo que me toca a mi.

-Yo...- Digo finalmente, levantando la mano.- Pero antes...quiero ducharme. ¿Aquí no hay agua, verdad?- Necesito preguntarlo ya que prefiero una bañera de posada que la pequeña ducha de una caravana.

-No...Hemos abierto los grifos un buen rato y no salía nada...- Me responde Vivi con algo de pena. Da la sensación de que ella también quería darse un baño aquí.

xx

Ya no tenemos nada más que cargar y no hacemos nada aquí así que, nos vamos.

Antes de ponerme a conducir yo, lo hace Luffy. Yo quiero ducharme primero y después ocuparé su puesto.

xx

El cuarto de baño es minúsculo, parece un baño de avión. La única diferencia es que a este le cabe una ducha. Cualquiera que se quedara aquí encerrado tendría claustrofobia.

Me quito la ropa y me meto dentro sin pensármelo dos veces.

El agua está fría. Miento. ¡Está helada! Y no consigo regularla con los mandos.

Resignada, me ducho y en cuanto salgo me tiro cinco toallas encima. Todo sea por cubrir mi cuerpo y entrar en calor.

-¿Por qué no hay agua caliente?- Pregunto con una pizca de enfado. Sabían que iba a ducharme, podrían haberme avisado.

-El agua caliente gasta energía de la caravana. ¡Qué más da! Tendrías que haberte duchado de todos modos, tarde o temprano.- Responde Zoro con algo de gracia al verme tiritar de frío. Creo que disfruta con las desgracias ajenas y más con las mías.

-Podría haberme preparado mentalmente...- Respondo con una mirada asesina que hace que trague saliva y se arrepienta de lo que ha dicho.

No se discute más la situación. Voy a mi cama y me siento. Debajo de ella esta mi ropa, la poca que pude coger.

Tras coger un vestido y mi ropa interior, vuelvo al baño a cambiarme.

El vestido lleva pequeñas flores y el fondo es negro. Como zapatos me pongo unas sandalias.

No es lo más adecuado que una chica podría llevar en una situación limite pero, no vamos a salir de la caravana. Habrá que lucirse en algún sitio.

xx

-Luffy, ya puedo conducir yo.- Digo después de doblar las toallas y abrir la puerta que comunica al conductor y copiloto.

-No importa Nami. Ya sigo yo.

-No, en serio. No he conducido en todo este tiempo. Tendré que hacerlo en algún momento.- Replico.

-Ya lo harás.- Responde con una sonrisa. -Mientras, podrías hacerme compañía aquí.

Su sonrisa consigue alentarme y me siento a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

Hablamos de todo y nada. Desde la cosa más simple hasta lo más complicado de entender. De todas formas, no quiero distraerlo mucho, no vaya a ser que se le vayan las manos y acabemos mal.

-Y bien...¿Has tenido novio antes?

-¡Luffy!- Exclamo dandole una palmada en el brazo. Esto solo provoca su risa y mi sonrojo. Pero, finalmente, respondo: -No... La verdad es que nunca he tenido...¿Y tú?

-Si. Tuve una. Se llamaba Hancock pero, cortamos hace dos años. La mujer estaba obsesionada en mi y no dejaba que me acercase ni a Vivi ni a Robin...y menos a otras chicas. La chica huyó con sus hermanas cuando todo esto comenzó. No se nada de ella desde entonces...

Me quedo en silencio. Ahora mismo hay tantas preguntas rondando en mi mente que no se que decir.

¿Sería guapa? ¿Alta, delgada, baja...? ¿Amable? Y la pregunta más temida... ¿Lo hizo con ella?

Me resulta extraño ser su segunda pareja pero, quiero quitarme las dudas y pregunto. Escogiendo bien mis palabras

-¿Era guapa?- Pregunto finalmente.

-Los chicos caían a sus pies.- Eso me demuestra porque cayó él pues. Al parecer yo quedo bastante atrás ya que no me considero alguien demasiado guapa.

-¿Cómo comenzó lo vuestro?

-Yo no caí a sus pies si es lo que estás pensando.- Me dice riéndose al acertar. Me quedo con cara de tonta. -Fue ella quien se fijo en mi. Al principio no le hacia caso pero, después fui dándome cuenta de que sentía algo también y comenzamos a salir. Tras cortar, llegaste tu y todo eso desapareció.

-¿Lo...lo has hecho con ella?- Pregunto tímidamente. No es algo que se pregunte a la ligera.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tu eres mi primera...- Dice bajando la mirada a su regazo en vergüenza y subiéndola rápidamente al frente. Esta conduciendo... -La verdad es que me alegro de haber cortado con ella...no se que le vi. Era tan obsesiva y mandona...Me avisaban todo el tiempo y no era capaz de verlo. Que iluso fui.

-Bueno...pero eso ya se acabó. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella. ¿Me escuchas un consejo?

-Claro. Dime.

-Se tu mismo Luffy. Solo así conseguirás quererte a ti mismo y gustar a los que realmente te quieren. No dejes que nadie te cambie porque cuando eso pase, dejarás de ser quien eres y decepcionarás a la gente de tu alrededor. Si alguien de verdad te quiere, te querrá por lo que eres y no por lo que quieren que seas.

De repente, Luffy deja de conducir y se oye barullo detrás nuestro. Donde esta la zona de caravana-vivienda.

Se levanta de su asiento y me empiezo a preocupar. Quizá hubiese sido mejor que me callase y no empeorase las cosas.

-Nami...- Luffy nota dudas en mi rostro. -Te quiero. El amor que sentí por Hancock ya pasó y no fue más fuerte de lo que siento por ti ahora. Te quiero mil veces más y, no soy bueno con las palabras y esto del amor pero, estoy seguro. Nunca antes había estado tan seguro de lo que siento por ti ahora. Tu consejo me ha llenado el alma y solo puedo sentir gratificación. No se como darte las gracias. Cualquier chico te invitaría a cenar o te compraría cosas de lujo pero, en esta situación apocalíptica...la única manera de demostrarte que te quiero es así.

Mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas pero Luffy esta besandome cuando quiero darme cuenta de que me caen por las mejillas. Es su manera de demostrarme que me quiere.

Nos separamos y susurra contra mis labios:

-Siempre.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **mmm... Me encantan estos momentitos entre ellos. Iba a deciros que para el lemon del capitulo anterior pusieseis una cancion. Se llama Crazy in Love de Beyoncé. Pero la versión que ha sacado nueva para la pelicula 50 sombras de Grey. Bueno y sino, para este cap tambien vale. Tengo otra que ya dire mas adelante. Espero que os haya gustado y dejeis reviews! (Que la gente sigue y le da a fav pero no comenta :( )


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de Autor: **Siento mi demora, otra vez, de otro dia jajaja xD me fui a gozar de los ultimos dias de verano y vacaciones. Me fui a la playa jajaja xD Aqui os traigo este capitulo. Nada mas que decir :)

**Advertencias:** One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Los personajes sufren los cambios del 3D2Y pero he modificado las edades. Chopper es humano, no lo quiero como mascota jajaja xD! AU!

**The Dark in the Shadows**.

Después de mi pequeña charla con Luffy, consigo convencerle de que me deje conducir.

El carnet me lo saqué hace un año pero, como comenzó toda esta catástrofe, no pude ni conducir ni comprarme un coche. Básicamente, es la primera vez que conduzco, quitando las practicas.

Tengo que esforzarme porque un error podría traer grandes consecuencias. Mi muerte y la de mis amigos.

Sigo a la primera caravana y me acostumbro a llevar un vehículo cuatro veces más grande y pesado que el coche que quería.

Luffy está sentado a mi lado, dormido. La conversación le dejó calmado y tranquilo. Además, mirar por la ventanilla conlleva al aburrimiento y al sueño.

xx

La parada es de diez minutos. Salimos un rato a estirar las piernas y a comer.

La comida esta compuesta de pan y embutido. Un bocadillo. Como bebida, tenemos agua y algún zumo. Me empieza a preocupar la falta de fruta en las comidas...

-Sanji, eres lo más parecido a un cocinero...¿No te preocupa no tener fruta?- Necesitaba preguntarlo y que me de explicaciones.

-La verdad Nami, es que tenemos algo de fruta enlatada pero vamos a conservarla hasta que caduque o sea realmente necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ¿Y si alguien enferma o es herido? La fruta, por su contenido en vitaminas, podría suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

No digo nada. Sus palabras agitan lo más profundo de mi oído y penetran con fuerza. Tiene razón.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Nami.- Dice y es que, ha notado mi cara de preocupación y mi silencio. -Tenemos suficiente comida para estar bien. Si nos vemos en una situación limite o arriesgada, tomaremos lo que haga falta.

-Tienes razón.- Me limito a sonreírle y a sentarme a comer mi pequeño bocadillo.

Es de jamón y mantequilla. Algo que nunca creí que comería. ¿Cómo pueden mezclar esto? No tiene mal sabor pero, simplemente, no me hago a la idea. Le da un sabor salado y dulzón.

Tras comérmelo se me queda un sabor, que no me gusta para nada, en la boca. Me bebo mi zumo que es de mango y naranja. Parece que el sabor es remplazado y así, esta mejor.

xx

Ya no soy yo la que conduzco. Sanji ha ocupado mi puesto y está encantado de hacerlo.

Me aburría tanto que le he pedido a Chopper un libro suyo de medicina. La verdad es que tiene cosas interesantes que un aprendiz de médico o un médico en si, sabría apreciar. Pero no yo.

Solo consigo perderme en las complejas palabras y quedarme embobada con las imágenes de células, bacterias y cosas por el estilo.

Finalmente mi mirada deja el libro, aunque sigo sosteniéndolo en el regazo, y miro por la ventanilla junto a mi cama.

Sin previo aviso y sin darme cuenta, Luffy está detrás de mi y me echa para atrás, haciendo que mi espalda choque con su pecho.

-¿Qué lees?- Pregunta con curiosidad, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro para tener mejor visión del libro.

-Bacterias, enfermedades y cosas que no lograré comprender.

Él se ríe y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me alegro de tener a Chopper con nosotros. ¿Qué haríamos sin él? Posiblemente nada. Él será capaz de curarnos cuando estemos heridos. No es médico pero, ahora mismo, es lo más parecido que podemos tener a uno.

-¿Tan aburrido es?- La voz de Luffy me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Su mirada sigue intentando leer lo que pone en el libro.

-Tu mirada esta en otra parte, al igual que tu mente...- Dice con algo dd resignación.

-Eh...Solo pensaba en lo orgullosa que estoy de Chopper. Él, sin llegar a ser médico, puede ser quien ayude a cualquiera. Él que nos cure cuando estemos en malas condiciones.

-Si y seguro, que en un futuro, será conocido.

-Seguro que quiere eso.

Me dejo llevar por la calidez que desprende el cuerpo de Luffy. Los dos miramos por la ventana, hasta que caigo en donde están sus brazos.

Sus brazos están descansando en mi vientre y caigo en nuestra noche de amor y pasión. Aun no se si estaré embarazada o no. No me gusta la situación que estamos viviendo para tener un niño y además... ¡Solo tengo dieciséis años! ¡Lo que podría sufrir a la hora del parto! Ninguno de los dos estamos preparados para tener hijos, los dos tenemos la misma edad y solo sería una carga más que añadir.

-¿A que día estamos?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

-A jueves. Dieciocho. ¿Por qué?- Pregunta él también sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

-Solo tenía esa duda. Pronto sabremos si estoy o no embarazada.

Esto parece llamar la atención de Luffy y me mira directamente a los ojos. Noto algo de tristeza y culpabilidad en los suyos.

-Eh, tranquilo. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos...- Digo acariciandole la rodilla. Parece que esto le tranquiliza y esboza una sonrisa como respuesta. -Solo...intentaremos que la próxima...sea más segura...- Respondo entre risitas.

xx

Por la noche, tras salir del baño, descubro la tan esperada respuesta. No. Me ha venido y me encuentro fatal. Me duele la tripa, tengo la moral algo decaída y también md duele la espalda. Es una mierda...

-Luffy...No, no lo estoy.

Me he subido a su cama donde estaba escuchando música. Le he quitado los cascos y ha hecho una mueca con la cara. Él pobre se aburre, como nosotros. De tanto escuchar lo mismo debe de haberse aprendido la letra de todas las canciones.

Después se lo he dicho. Su cara ha reflejado varias emociones. Desde alivio hasta tristeza.

-No se que decir Nami...

Es normal, si se alegra parecerá que no quería tener un niño y si demuestra lo contrarió, que sí.

-No hace falta que digas nada.- Le digo para templar sus emociones. -Los dos nos queremos y es lo que importa. Más adelante...

No llego a terminar mi frase porque estoy a escasos milímetros de los labios de Luffy. ¿En que momento nos hemos acercado tanto?

Puedo aspirar su aliento a pasta de dientes con un ligero toque de manzana. Es fresco y me llena las fosas nasales. Podría estar todo el día así y no me importaría en absoluto.

Respiramos el uno contra el otro esperando a que algo suceda. Y así es, en pocos segundos estoy sentada encima de él y le estoy besando desenfrenadamente.

Él tiene sus manos en mis mejillas, sujetándome bien el rostro para poderme besar. Está tan entregado como yo.

Cuando nos separamos mi pelo esta revuelto y desordenado. Aunque no parece importarle, yo empiezo a ponerlo en su sitio. Como no me veo, la tarea me resulta difícil y dejo que Luffy lo haga por mi.

-Gracias.- Digo. Dejándome llevar por la sensación de sus dedos.

-De nada.- Dice terminando de ponerme el pelo bien. Finalmente, me pone un mechón detrás de la oreja y yo cierro los ojos, sintiendo su roce. Otra vez, me besa, pero ahora con más tranquilidad y ternura.

xx

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad! ¡Una ciudad!

El grito alegre de Chopper me despierta de mi siesta. Estoy en los brazos de Luffy tranquilamente y si vuelvo a cerrar los ojos me volvería a dormir. El sueño sigue en mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto algo desorientada.

-Sh...Sigue durmiendo.- Dice Luffy a mi lado a la vez que me infunde calor con los brazos para que me vuelva a dormir.

-Pero quiero saber que pasa...- Mi voz suena somnolienta y es comprensible, es como si me acabasen de despertar en mitad de la noche. Aunque solo son las cuatro de la tarde.

-Hay una ciudad pero aun estamos lejos.- Responde moviendo la cabeza para intentar ver algo por la ventanilla. -Tardaremos unas cuantas horas.

Unas cuantas horas es lo que necesito para despejarme. Tras el anuncio de Chopper, me vuelvo a quedar dormida. Entre los brazos protectores de Luffy.

xx

Por la noche, hemos llegado a esa ciudad. Es más pequeña que la nuestra pero cuanta con todo tipo de infraestructuras, aunque estén abandonadas: comercios, tranvías, buses...

Las casas y edificios están en ruinas y visto así, se asemeja a nuestra ciudad. En la calle no se ve a nadie pero, se oyen los gemidos lejanos de los Hunters.

A partir de ahora, tenemos que conducir sin luces delanteras por lo que tenemos que ser más cautelosos que antes. Además, apagamos las luces de la caravana. Observamos en la oscuridad como hay alguna casa que conserva luz y nos preguntamos si vivirá algún humano.

Sea como sea, terminamos en un centro comercial porque allí es donde podremos conseguir comida y muchas provisiones. Y espero que con algo de ropa también.

xx

Bajamos de las caravanas y vamos corriendo hasta la puerta del centro comercial. Hay alguna luz dentro pero no sabemos si hay alguien o se quedó encendida cuando la gente abandonó el lugar.

Las puertas, sorprendentemente, están abiertas. Pero, no tardamos en encontrarnos con una mujer que lleva unas llaves en la mano. Supuestamente, para cerrar el sitio.

Su pelo, es largo y negro. Me pierdo en ese negro tan oscuro, tan parecido a la oscura noche. Sus ojos, son azules y su rostro determina belleza y seriedad.

-Hancock...

Miro hacia mi lado izquierdo, donde esta Luffy. Está con la boca abierta y sus ojos muestran sorpresa e incredulidad. Por mi parte, también.

Así que...es ella. La mujer que salió con Luffy. La mujer que conoce todo el mundo por su mala fama.

La mujer que temía encontrarme...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **yaaaay! Que pasara despues? Solo yo lo se jajaja xD aqui esto se empieza a tensarrr...jojojo en fin, nos leemos en el siguiente. Disculpad si hay algun fallo o no ha quedado algo claro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de Autor:** habia intentado poner el capitulo antes pero oggg...se me ha ido y vuelta a empezar. En fin... :( gracias a CrisGC por su aportacion en los reviews (tiene muy buenas historias SaNa por si os interesa) y en fin a los demas tambien :3 os dejo con la historia y disfrutadla! :)

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. 3D2Y en apariencia física. Chopper es humano. He modificado edades para que quede bien. AU!

**The dark in the Shadows.**

Mi corazón late rápidamente y puede que se salga de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

La cabeza me da vueltas y siento como mi respiración se agita. ¿Por qué me he puesto así de repente? No tengo nada que temer, al menos, eso quiero pensar.

Robin se ha percatado de mi palidez momentánea y se ha puesto a mi lado. Pasa una mano por mi espalda y la mueve de arriba a abajo.

Se agacha un poco, dado a que es más alta que yo, y me pregunta:

-¿Estas bien?

Solo es un leve susurro pero consigo que mis oídos registren el sonido y no los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

-Creo...creo que si.- Me repongo rápido para no preocupar a nadie más. -Estoy bien Robin, no se que me ha pasado.

Mi mirada, que estaba fija en las baldosas, sube lentamente para volver a mirar a esa mujer.

Hancock cierra la puerta y se dirige a nosotros. Su rostro se ilumina al ver a Luffy, el cual solo puede tragar saliva con algo de dificultad. Ya lo había visto cuando entramos pero, era mejor reservarse las emociones para cuando estuviese todo cerrado y fuera de peligro.

-¡Luffy!- Se tira a abrazar a Luffy y no siento celos, sino preocupación.

Desde que he pisado este centro comercial siento que algo va a ir mal.

-Law querido, ven a saludar a unos viejos amigos mios.- Dice Hancock dejando pasar a ese tal...Law.

Cuando aparece mi corazón deja de latir. Sus ojos grises penetran en lo más profundo de mi ser. Al igual que su mirada. Su sonrisa es siniestra pero, no me transmite miedo. Su tez es pálida y tiene el pelo negro. Es alto y su robusto cuerpo me indica que es fuerte.

-Hola.- Dice con una voz que me encandila. Es un tono que parece depresivo pero no se encuentra tal tristeza en su rostro.

No solo yo me he quedado embobada, lo mismo es para el resto de chicas.

Siento como Luffy clava sus ojos en mi y aparto mis pensamientos sobre Law. No debería pensar eso de él. Aunque eso si, Luffy es celoso. A diferencia de mi.

-No nos quedemos en la entrada, pasad. Estaréis cansados y querréis comer algo. Además aquí tenéis todo tipo de tiendas.- Nos quedamos con cara de idiotas mirando la tranquilidad de Law ante la situación,que no es la mejor que pueda haber. -No os preocupéis, solamente estamos nosotros.

xx

Andamos unos cinco minutos por el centro comercial hasta que llegamos a una tienda de deportes. En ella, observo como dos tiendas de campaña a la venta han sido abiertas y conviven Hancock y Law.

-Abriremos unas cuantas más para vosotros. No supone ningún problema.- Comenta Law.

Dicho esto, abrimos tres más. Vivi, Kaya, Robin y yo, dormiremos en una. Luffy, Zoro, Brook y Chopper en otra y el resto, que consta de Sanji, Franky y Usopp, en la ultima.

Como podemos coger las que queramos, estas son grandes y espaciosas. No habrá ningún problema ante la estrechez o el espacio.

xx

Me he metido a la tienda hace rato, estoy cansada. Los nuevos eventos han hecho efecto en mi mente y solo he podido estar distraída y preocupada.

-Nami, ¿Estas bien?- Desde que hemos llegado aquí, no paran de preguntármelo. Esta vez, la pregunta viene de Vivi, que se ha echado a mi lado.

-Si, ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

-Estas ausente...- Responde preocupada. No es mi intención preocuparla.

-No tiene que haber motivo alguno para estarlo...- Digo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

En respuesta Vivi se me queda mirando como si estuviese loca o rara.

-No hay quien te entienda...- Dice Vivi con una sonrisa y riéndose finalmente.

Yo me río de vuelta. Cuando las dos dejamos de reír, vuelvo a mi aspecto serio y pensativo. Nadie me entiende y eso me incluye a mi.

xx

-Nami despierta...-Susurra alguien, que no se quien es.

-Mmm...- He cogido tan bien el sueño que me acurruco más en mi misma y abrazo a la almohada.

-Vamos Nami, es tarde.- Mi cara debe de hacerle gracia porque oigo una pequeña risita. Aun no distingo bien quien es.

-Un poco más Luffy...

-No soy Luffy.- Dice la voz con algo de risa.

Mis ojos se abren inmediatamente tras oír lo que ha dicho. En frente de mi se encuentra Law. Miro a mi alrededor y no hay nadie.

-Todo el mundo se ha ido "de compras". Luffy vino a verte pero te dejó seguir durmiendo.

-¿Y como es que tu no has ido con ellos?- Pregunto con curiosidad. Aun sigo medio dormida por lo que si responde o no, me da igual.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar.

-Pero...si aquí no hay nadie.

-Nunca se sabe...las personas tanto como los Hunters, son capaces de romper los cristales.

-¿Por qué cogisteis este lugar entonces?- Mi curiosidad solo aumenta y temo aburrirle o irritarle con mis preguntas. Aunque, si es así, no parece demostrarlo.

-Es un lugar grande con muchos sitios para esconderse y grandes posibilidades de escapar.

-Tienes razón.

Consigo relajarme un poco más estando en este lugar.

Law se sale fuera y me deja intimidad para cambiarme de ropa. La misma que lleve hace dos días...

Cuando salgo, él esta poniendo en la mesa algo de desayuno que había sobrado de antes.

-Law...Aprovechando que estamos en un centro comercial...-Enarca una ceja a modo de pregunta. -¿Me acompañarías a comprarme algo de ropa? Bueno, cogerla "prestada" supongo...- Me río ante la idea de cogerla y no tener que pagar.

-Claro pero primero desayuna, ¿Quieres?- Me sonríe con una amable sonrisa y me siento cohibida. Puedo sentir la confianza de un amigo en él.

xx

Después del desayuno, que no consistía de más de un tazón de leche y un bollo, me voy con Law a ver todo el centro comercial y de paso a ver las tiendas.

Como es de día hay luz pero, aun así, el interior de los establecimientos se tiñen de negro ya que no llega la luz de fuera.

Da algo de cosa entrar pero...todo sea por la causa.

Al entrar, podría llevarme toda la ropa pero, voy a ser considerada y llevarme lo más esencial y practico: ropa interior, pantalones y camisetas cómodas. De zapatos cojo unas botas que me llegan hasta la espinilla y un par de calcetines.

-¿Sabes dónde hay alguna tienda con todo lo necesario? Un supermercado o algo...

No recibo respuesta, Law esta ensimismado mirándome. Tengo que pasar la mano un par de veces delante de su cara para que se de cuenta.

-Perdona Nami, ¿Decías?- Sonríe y mi corazón deja de latir por otro microsegundo.

-Eh...si. ¿Hay algún supermercado?

-Si, si que lo hay. Si es por la comida, no te preocupes. Tus amigos habrán ido a por ella.

-No...No es comida lo que busco...- Respondo tímidamente.

Lo que busco, lo compraría en una farmacia pero es difícil encontrar una en un centro comercial. Así que, un supermercado donde haya un poco de todo me viene bien.

Necesito compresas, además las que sobren las podrán usar las otras chicas o mismamente para curar heridas. Es algodón al fin y al cabo.

Y bueno...si encuentro una caja de preservativos tampoco me vendrían nada mal...

xx

Llegamos en silencio, al parecer Law tiene bastantes cosas que pensar.

El supermercado es enorme y tiene de todo. Así que voy directamente a la zona de higiene.

Cojo lo que necesito con algo de vergüenza aunque no parece importarle. Cuando cojo la caja de preservativos todo cambia. Su atención de enfoca en mi.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunta señalando la caja con la mirada. En su tono siento la curiosidad y la ¿Furia? ¿De que tendría que enfadarse este hombre? En fin...

-Es por...ya sabes...- Me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza en estos precisos instantes. -Por precaución.

-Ya... Se como funciona ese rollo de la seguridad pero...¿Con quién?

-Luffy...- Noto como mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo intenso y me arden.

-Pocas posibilidades te quedan ya con él...-Responde simple y llanamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Hancock sigue enamorada de Luffy. He de decirte que incluso más que antes.

-¿Cómo...cómo sabes eso...?

He debido palidecer notablemente y mi voz tiembla con miedo.

-Hancock me lo cuenta todo.

Así que era cierto. Algo malo puede ocurrir mientras estemos aquí. No quiero ni pensarlo.

-¡Nami! ¿Estas bien?- Se ha acercado notablemente hacia mi y es que me estoy mareando.

-Si...

Mi mirada, que estaba fija en un punto, se posa en la de Law. Sus ojos grises convierten mi corazón en una piedra del mismo color. Mi respiración se agita hasta que ya no se si respiro o no. Supongo que si.

Él se sigue acercando. Más y más. Mis labios están a punto de rozar con los suyos. Estoy al borde de dejarme llevar cuando le paro bruscamente.

-No puedo...- Digo en apenas un susurro con mi garganta en un nudo y el corazón en el puño. Le separo de mi.

-¿Por qué? Estábamos tan cerca...

-Apenas te conozco y...no...está Luffy, él confía en mi...no soy capaz de engañarlo. Mi corazón le pertenece.

-Hancock intervendrá en tu camino si hace falta, ¿Lo sabes?

-Da igual. Confío en él...

Law me mira con cara de que aunque confíe o no, no funcionará. De qué Hancock se saldrá con la suya. Y eso, solo consigue asustarme aun más. Me mantengo firme y me guardo los sentimientos para otro momento. Quiero irme de este lugar enseguida...

-Venga, vámonos...- Dice Law, finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa para alentarme.

No se que sentir respecto a Law. Hace un momento ha intentado besarme pero, no puedo odiarle. Simplemente, no. Es algo extraño... Es como un amigo de toda la vida, al que puedes contarle tus idas y por venidas...alguien en el que se puede confiar.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **jajajaja! Lo siento pero creo que esto no es un triangulo! Es un CUADRADO! Jajaaj xD a ver como me lo minto pero, tranquilos todos...no sera para siempre! Espero que os haya gustado y me hagais saberlo por review :3 besis!


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de Autor: **huuuuola! Que tal queridos? Espero que bien! Aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo de esta maravillosa historia jajaja aunque lo de maravillosa no lo deberia de decir yo jajaja disfrutad antes decque dejeis de leer por mis locuras.

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Chopper es humano. 3D2Y en apariencia fisica. AU! He modificado las edades para que queden bien y concorde a la historia.

**The Dark in the Shadows. **

Llegamos al pequeño campamento instalado en la tienda de deportes. Resulta que Luffy y algún otro ya están allí. Guardando la comida. Veo a Luffy con un rostro tranquilo y sereno.

-Hola.- Me acerco hasta Luffy y al ver a Law conmigo su cara cambia.

Me abraza, haciendo saber que soy suya pero me irrita, ya que no soy el objeto de nadie. Lo dejo pasar.

-No me gusta ese tío.- Susurra a mi oído y seguidamente tengo un escalofrío.

-¿Por qué?- Digo en el mismo tono, separándome un poco de él.

-Me da mala espina. No quiero que te acerques a él.- Su tono empieza a elevarse y es severo y serio.

-No tienes ningún motivo para separarme de él.- Le advierto.

-Querías que te protegiera, ¿no? Bien, mantente fuera de su alcance.

-No voy a hacerlo Luffy...Solo porque no quieres verme con él no significa que sea peligroso. Tienes celos y eso pasa, pero no voy a permitir que me obligues a alejarme.

-¿Celos? No son celos lo que siento Nami... No quiero que te haga daño.

-Pero...¡Pero no sabes si es peligroso!- Mi voz se eleva tanto que todos se giran a verme. Por suerte, no saben de quien estamos hablando.

-Se está ganando tu confianza...no te dejes engañar.

-¡Luffy! No me estoy dejando engañar. No confías en mi...- Me duele que no lo haga.

-Si que confío en ti, pero no en él.

-No lo parece...- Él, al igual que yo, esta empezando a cabrearse.

-No me hagas enfadar Nami. Sabes bien que si.- Me coge del brazo y siento una punzada de dolor.

-Me haces daño...- Digo quejándome.

-Lo siento...- Dicho esto, me suelta y me deja ir. Yo me voy acariciandome donde justo momentos antes tenía su mano. No me duele físicamente...me duele la desconfianza. Creía que después de lo que habíamos pasado, sería diferente.

xx

Es la hora de comer y desde entonces no he dirigido la palabra a Luffy. Ni él a mi. Ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a pedir disculpas.

-¿No comes? ¡Nami!

-Eh...¿Qué?- La voz era de Law y al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que estoy algo desanimada y embobada.

-¿Te pasa algo? Apenas has tocado el plato y estas en las nubes.

-Ojalá estuviese en las nubes Law...

Él se ríe ante mi comentario y no tengo ganas, pero hago un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Miro a Luffy y él me mira a mi con cara de enfado y decepción. Mi sonrisa se esfuma tan rápido como vino. ¿No se da cuenta de que su actitud me duele?

-¿No vas a comer lo que hay en el plato, Nami?- La vocecita de Chopper hace que despegue la mirada de Luffy y pueda concentrarme en otra cosa.

-No, ya no puedo más. Es todo tuyo.

El plato contenía un poco de ensalada y un trozo de carne. La ensalada la he comido toda pero, la carne era demasiado pesada. Así que, si Chopper la quiere es toda suya.

-Estaba todo delicioso, Sanji.- Me obligo a decir con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.- Me sonríe de vuelta.

-Me voy un rato...a descansar...

Creo que es la peor excusa que he podido decir en mi vida. He dormido más que nadie...

xx

Me gustaría tanto poder llamar a alguien para desahogarme. Llamar a mi hermana o a quien sea. Pero no...tenía que pasar toda esta...porquería y fastidiarlo todo. No hay cobertura, internet, redes inalámbricas...no hay nada. Tampoco puedo enviar una carta porque apenas hay humanos... Esto es de locos.

Necesito llorar, descargar la opresión que tengo en mi pecho. Estoy tan frustrada y enfadada conmigo misma...

Solo consigo quedarme sentada y agarrar un cojín con fuerzas. No lloro, intento mantenerme fuerte pero es difícil.

-Nami...

El sonido hace que levante la vista y en vez de encontrarme a Vivi, Robin o Kaya, me encuentro a Law.

No dice nada más. Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza con fuerza. Finalmente, me derrumbo y lloro. No quiero sufrir así por nadie. No es el momento.

-¿Ha sido Luffy?- Pregunta.

¿Qué le digo? Si digo que sí igual intenta matarlo o hacer que se arrepienta de sus actos. Si le digo que no, no se lo creerá...no se que hacer.

Me limito a no contestar y a abrazarle de vuelta. Entierro mi cara en su cuello.

-Gracias...-Respondo separándome cuando me he tranquilizado.

-No hay de que.- Comenta pasando su mano por mi mejilla, acariciandola con el pulgar.

-Lo necesitaba.

-Me tienes para lo que quieras, ¿Si?

Asiento y después se va. Es mejor dejarme sola en estos momentos y que mis sentimientos y emociones se calmen. Necesito saber bien lo que quiero y eso me deja más confusa de lo que estoy ahora.

Me tumbo e intento poner mis pensamientos en orden. Solo consigo quedarme dormida durante el proceso.

xx

Lastima que no haya duchas en un centro comercial porque me he acostumbrado a estar aquí y que no pase nada.

Ahora tengo que ir hasta la caravana y me da bastante pereza, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Cojo ropa nueva y un bote de jabón y champú.

Bajo las escaleras, que antes eran mecánicas y encuentro la puerta abierta. Siempre la dejan abierta hasta que sea de noche.

Ahora, en estos momentos, está atardeciendo y hay una bonita puesta de sol. Hay un suave color naranja tiñendo el cielo y las nubes lo acentúan más con su color rosa.

La caravana de mi grupo, esta abierta...algo que me extraña mucho. Solo puedo imaginarme lo peor: cientos de Hunters forzándola.

Pasó mis dedos por la manivela y no encuentro ningún rastro, así que, descarto la idea. Oigo ruidos dentro pero no sabría calificarlos.

Con confianza y valor, abro la puerta esperando no encontrarme a un Hunter horripilante. Pero, lo que encuentro en frente de mi es aun peor...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Wowwwww! Alguien se lo imagina? Porque yo si jajajaa! Es normal, se lo que va a pasar... xD bien queridos, si teneis alguna sospecha podeis dejarlo en un review y los leere gustosa. Dudas? Fallos? Podeis decirme todo! Este capitulo ha sido mas cortillo pero es que mecesitaba dejarlo alli jajaja! Espero vuestros comentarios:)

**Respuesta generica de Reviews: **a ver, la verdad es que no tenia intencion de poner a Luffy como voz principal o narrador en ningun momento. Solo porque se me da peor describir los pensamientos de un chico a los de una chica y porque terminaria siendo como una tia jajaja peroooo a medida que las ideas vienen IGUAL y solo IGUAL tengo que poner a otra persona. Y sería Luffy :3 solo es una hipotesis y no creo que suceda, siento si no eran vuestras espectativas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota de Autor: **siento mi pequeño retraso pero me surgio un pequeño problema. Lo siento :( de todas formas aqui teneis vuestro ansiado capitulo :3 solo aviso dd que Nami llora bastante por si no os gusta jajaja :3 nada mas que decir! Nos leemos abajo.

**Advertencias:** One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Los personajes han sufrido modificaciones en la edad para que quedase bien y sus aspectos son del 3D2Y. Chopper es humano. AU!

**The Dark in the Shadows.**

Por su parte: mano en la cadera, la otra agarrando con fuerza un pecho. Sin camiseta. ¿Su cara? Dejando fugaces besos por su cuello.

Por parte de ella: Agarrando con fuerza su pelo. Cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados.

Los dos extasiados, pidiendo más. Jadeando con ganas de terminar el asunto rápidamente. Sin que nadie se entere, el problema es...que yo me he enterado. La persona menos indicada.

Se me caen los botes y la ropa. Mi cara no sabe ni que mostrar. ¿Enfado? ¿Tristeza? No muestro nada de eso. Me limito a abrir la boca todo lo que puedo, al igual que mis ojos, que muestran incredulidad y desconcierto.

Ellos se separan bruscamente y me miran. Al verme, veo como a él se le cae el alma a los pies y pone la misma cara que yo. Ella, no piensa lo mismo y se regocija de placer con mi dolor.

-¡Nami, espera!

Me he ido corriendo y no quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir. No me vale. No me lo creo...Él, Luffy. Ella, Hancock. Dios mío...

xx

Correr, ¿A dónde? Se me han quitado las ganas de ducharme y lo único que quiero es el abrazo de mi hermana.

Como eso no es posible, lo que quiero es irme lejos. Sola y lejos de este lugar...resulta, que tampoco es posible. Los Hunters lo invaden todo.

Lo que menos quiero es ir a ese maldito centro comercial donde todo el mundo me preguntará qué me pasa y si estoy bien.

Resignada, voy allí y en vez de ir a la pequeña base instalada, me quedo por otro sitio. No hay ni un jodido sitio para esconderse y llorar tranquilamente. Si no me descargo, la rabia me consumirá completamente.

Finalmente, encuentro una zona que me fascina. Es un gran espacio que no tiene nada, solo se contemplan las buenas vistas a la ciudad y al atardecer.

Me siento y quedo en frente de la enorme cristalera. Ver el atardecer solo me entristece más. Además, no consigo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. Luffy y Hancock completamente entregados el uno al otro.

Quizá era lo que el destino quería que pasara...quizá es lo que el futuro quiere que me pase. Igual tengo que encontrar a otra persona. Puede que Luffy no estuviese hecho para mi y tenga que dejarlo ir. Dejarlo ir con...Hancock.

No se en que momento ha sucedido pero, estoy encogida y llorando. Mis rodillas tocan mi pecho y mis brazos están enroscados, abrazándolas. Estoy derramando, no solo lagrimas, también mi dolor, rabia e impotencia.

Mis fuertes sollozos se escuchan notablemente debido al eco de este lugar. Tanto que grito un poco y se oye de vuelta.

-No quiero dejarlo ir...no quiero...no...

Lo digo en voz alta pero se que no hay nadie. Me he asegurado de que nadie venga, de que eso no suceda.

Al final, al cabo de un rato, termino tumbada en el frío suelo de baldosas blancas. No lo siento, no siento nada. Solo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Mi mirada se pierde en el horizonte y yo sigo abrazada en posición fetal. Dejando que las lagrimas salgan y terminen por consumirse.

xx

No me queda nada más que llorar. Me siento fría e insegura. A parte de deshidratada.

Vuelvo al campamento de la tienda de deportes. Siento las miradas de la gente clavandose en mi, penetrandome. Ardiendome la piel...

-Nami, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Madre mía, Nami! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Son algunas de las preguntas de mis compañeros. No respondo a ninguna. Sería un malgasto de saliva. Además no se que sentir o que decir. Se darán cuenta cuando lleguen los dos enamorados...

Me meto a mi tienda de campaña. Tengo sed y hambre pero, no puedo salir ahí fuera. Tendría que responder a todo lo que acabo de evitar.

Estoy tan perdida en las imágenes de mi cabeza que mi mirada se bloquea en un punto fijo. Me arden los ojos y se que en cualquier momento volveré a llorar. Intento no pestañear y así evitar que caigan las lagrimas.

Me es imposible. Necesito cerrar los ojos y tan rápido como lo hago las lagrimas empiezan a fluir. Me caen por las mejillas y se pierden. Mojan lentamente mi pelo.

Con una almohada me tapo la cara, para evitar soltar grandes sollozos y llamar la atención. Es de poca ayuda, ya que al poco rato me ahogo y necesito despegarme de ella.

Oigo pasos, pisadas acercándose a esta tienda. Temo que sea Luffy. Si es él no sabría que decir o hacer. Me pondría nerviosa y tendría que evitar llorar delante de su cara.

-¿Nami?- Me consuela oír que no es su voz. No soy capaz de enfrentarla en estos momentos.

La persona en cuestión entra y no me sorprende verle allí de pie.

-Law...- Murmuro levantando la mirada.

Se sienta a mi lado y no decimos nada. Es como mirar un atardecer, aunque en este caso lo que tenemos en frente es un color caqui de la tienda.

-¿Quieres contarme algo?- Pregunta, intuyendo lo que me ha pasado.

-Tenías razón...- Ya esta, no puedo decir nada más. Se me cierra la garganta y no puedo ni tragar saliva.

En vez de contestarme con el típico "te lo dije", se queda callado junto a mi lado. Esperando a que alguien actúe.

Soy yo la que primero se derrumba y busca su confort. Sus brazos están abiertos para mi y no tardo en mojar su chaqueta gris.

-¿Quieres que lo mate?- Su pregunta hace que pare de llorar por unos instantes. Me quedo muy sorprendida.

-No...- Contesto al fin, cuando salgo de mi sorpresa y vuelvo a soltar lagrimas. Lo raro es que no me haya quedado seca ya.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo...yo...le quiero...

-Tienes que dejarlo pasar Nami...Parece que ya ha encontrado a otra.- La verdad me duele y no quiero oírla.

-Callate...No quiero...no...- Me estoy asfixiando en mi agonía y nadie parece estar por la labor de rescatarme. En cualquier minuto me colapsaré y me dará un nuevo ataque de nervios.

-Sh...Tranquila, ¿Vale? Desahogate.

Y lo hago, realmente lo hago. Lloro tanto que me duermo en la calidez de sus brazos. Law no pone objeción y se queda sosteniendome.

xx

Oigo ruido y abro un poco los ojos. Miro a mi alrededor y Law esta dormido completamente o al menos eso parece, ya que tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es acompasada y regular.

El sonido, se acerca cada vez más y más. No puedo distinguirlo. Mis oídos siguen dormidos y si cierro los ojos volveré a sumergirme en el mundo del sueño. Parecen pasos.

Después, oigo el sonido de la cremallera de la tienda. Cierro los ojos para que, sea quien sea, dé media vuelta. No quiero ver a nadie.

-Lastima...Está dormida...- Reconozco esa voz. Inconfundiblemente y sin duda, es la de Luffy. La voz que llegué a amar con toda mi alma.

-¿Qué quieres Luffy?- Pregunta Law. Vale, resulta que no estaba dormido, después de todo.

Yo me limito a seguir mi fingimiento. Espero que ninguno se de cuenta y sea capaz de oír la conversación.

-Quería hablar con Nami pero ya veo que esta dormida.- Su voz coge un tono serio y neutral. Me gustaría abrir los ojos y verle la cara pero no puedo. Seguro que su mirada es dura y no titubea.

-No necesita escuchar tus tonterías. ¡Vete de aquí!

-No me des ordenes Law...Los dos sabemos muy bien que esto estaba planeado.- ¿A que se refiere?

-¿Qué?- El tono de voz de Law cambia a uno de confusión. Si Luffy sigue hablando le va a desenmascarar algo, pero...¿El qué?

-Hancock me lo ha contado todo.- Sabía que ella tendría algo que ver en esta conversación.

-¿Qué te ha contado?

-Me ha contado como intentabas seducir a Nami para separarla de mi. Para que pudiese irme con Hancock por voluntad propia, dado a que ella sigue enamorada. Pero, al parecer no funcionó y fuiste a contárselo. Hancock sin tener otra opción tuvo que conquistarme.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Créeme que no miento...Hancock esta demasiado enamorada para poder embaucarla. Le saqué la verdad en cuanto me di cuenta de que Nami lo había visto todo.

-Pero ahora da igual...Sombrero de Paja. Nami no va a volver contigo. Te odia.

-Puede... y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme pero, aunque no quiera estar conmigo...que sepa como eres en realidad para que tampoco este contigo.

Los dos son unos egoístas. Law es un sinvergüenza que solo ha sabido utilizarme a su antojo y Luffy igual. No se que decir. Ya no se que pensar.

Luffy tendrá razón pero, no puedo olvidar que se dejó llevar por los encantos de Hancock. Fui la única que se mantuvo fuerte en esta situación de seducción.

Solo quiero que el sueño vuelva de nuevo y dejarme llevar. Viajar muy lejos de aquí.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Muchos os lo imaginabais y otros no. jajaja pero quiero nombrar a Roronoalau por ser la que ha acertado de lleno. Bueno, casi jajaja. Enhorabuena! Espero que os haya gustado y me hagais saberlo con vuestros bonitos reviews :3 besis


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de Autor: **Holaaaaaa amigos! Aqui traigo el capitulo. La verdad es que no me ha costado nada sacarlo jajaja :) estaba inspirada...que lo disfruteis :3

**Advertencias:** One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. 3D2Y en apariencia fisica. Edades modificadas. Chopper es !

**The Dark in the** **Shadows. **

Paseo por los vacíos pasillos del centro comercial. Cuando Law se fue, me dejó tumbada y al "despertar" me fui a dar una vuelta. Necesito poner todos mis pensamientos en orden.

-Nami.- Esa voz de Luffy.

No contesto y sigo andando, no quiero oír lo que tenga que decir. Lo que haga o lo que diga ya no es asunto mío.

-Por favor, escuchame...

Lo evito hasta que me agarra del brazo y me es imposible hacerlo. Su mano me abrasa la piel.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, Luffy...- Me suelto de su agarre.

-Si, todo lo tenían planeado...Lo debieron hablar cuando llegamos.- Su voz intenta convencerme y suena triste.

-¡Ya lo he escuchado Luffy! ¡Estaba despierta! ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que lo se? ¿O quizá vas a seguir intentando convencerme de algo? Sea lo que sea, no quiero escucharlo. Quiero tu y Law me dejéis en paz.

Su mirada es fría pero no refleja enfado, refleja dolor.

-Nami...me dejé llevar, lo siento. Tendría que haber sido más fuerte, como tu, y mantenerme firme. No haber dudado de ti en ningún momento.

-Así que...¿Dudaste de mi?- Estoy a punto de salir corriendo y de no oír la respuesta.

-Solo porque Hancock me dijo que os habíais besado y como estábamos enfadados...

-Y tu...la creíste...- Mis ojos se están llenando de lagrimas y espero que se de cuenta de que el dolor que siento supera al suyo.

-No se que me pasó en ese momento, yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Luffy...- Paso mi mano por su mejilla y quiero que me mire a los ojos, quiero decirle tantas cosas que no soy capaz de formular. -Aun la quieres. Aun sigues enamorado de ella, igual que ella lo esta de ti.

-No Nami, es mentira. ¡Solo te quiero a ti!

-No se que creer Luffy...has quebrado mi confianza, has roto tantas cosas...-Mis lagrimas fluyen.-Mi corazón también... te dije que soy frágil Luffy. Te has burlado de mi...utilizado a tu antojo...no puedo...

-yo...Nami no...Nami, eh, ¡Nami espera!

Me he ido corriendo, sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Mi vista es borrosa y me enjuago las lagrimas con las manos. Así consigo ver un poquito mejor.

xx

No llego muy lejos, me meto a una tienda de ropa. La miro un poco, intentando que me llame la atención o me consuele.

En vez de eso, me encuentro sentada, con las rodillas en alto, en el suelo. Observo sin mucha gana la tienda a mi alrededor: grande, con un mostrador de al menos tres personas, con mucha ropa en lo alto y zapatos en lo bajo. Hay una puerta cerca del mostrador, que debía ser un pequeño almacén.

-¿Tan preocupados estáis por mi?- Pregunto al ver la silueta humana de alguien, sin duda tiene que ser alguno del campamento porque no hay nadie más.

-Nami. Soy yo, Law.

Estupendo, la persona que faltaba para rematar el día.

-No soy tonto Nami.- ¿Por qué su tono me desconcierta tanto? ¿Por qué me hace tener miedo?

-¿Quien ha dicho que lo seas?- Pregunto tajante.

-Vamos...los dos sabemos que estabas despierta cuando Luffy vino a la tienda.

-¿Y qué si lo estaba?

-Yo...Nami, Luffy no dijo más que mentiras. ¡Tienes que creerme!

Levanto la mirada. Le miro seriamente. Uno de los dos dice la verdad y el otro miente. Solo puedo creer a uno pero...¿A cual?

-Law...No puedo creer a ninguno. Estoy hecha un mar de dudas...

-Créeme a mi, Nami. Luffy miente.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Le he pillado, él es el que miente. Su cara ha cambiado radicalmente de color y busca alguna respuesta convincente. Voy a seguir con su juego a ver hasta donde llega.

-Porque...eres una gran amiga.- Sonríe algo inseguro de si mismo.

-No me lo creo, Law...No hace falta que sigas con esta farsa.- Mi voz sigue monótona, con parsimonia. Es tersa y tajante, y ni yo misma la reconozco.

-Crees que miento, ¿No es así?- Su voz vuelve a ser seria y me vuelve esa pizca de miedo que había conseguido dejar atrás.

-Si, pero tranquilo... no voy a volver con Luffy si es eso lo que te preocupa. Los dos habéis sido unos cerdos.

-¿No vas a volver con él?- Law evita mi afirmación, por lo que quiere decir que yo estaba en lo cierto.

-No...- Me levanto para poder irme pero él me frena.

-¿Como vas a demostrarlo?- ¿A que se refiere? Dentro de nada nos iremos y no será asunto suyo lo que haga o deje de hacer.

-No tengo que hacer demostraciones Law...y menos a ti.

-No puedo dejar que vuelvas con él.- Su mirada fría me esta helando por dentro, poco a poco.

-¡Te he dicho que no voy a hacerlo!

-¿Y en el futuro?- Me quedo callada. Nadie sabe que haré en el futuro. Ni yo misma. Iba a contestar pero Law me corta, haciendo que me quede con la boca abierta. -No puedo... Si alguien vuelve con Luffy, esa será Hancock.

-¿Qué? ¿La animas a continuar intentandolo? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Es que acaso quieres que sufra más de lo que estoy sufriendo?

Me muevo por la tienda y Law me sigue. Voy andando hacía atrás y me choco con el mostrador. Me muevo de lado y consigo estar dentro. Por desgracia, Law también y seguimos con el juego de pies. Sigo andando hacía atrás hasta que me acorrala.

Me doy un golpe con el pomo de la puerta y lo agarro con fuerza. Law me quita la mano y lo agarra él.

-Tu no serás rival para Hancock. Si Luffy no está con ella, no lo estará nadie. Eso te incluye pelirroja...- Sigo muy sorprendida ante la actitud de Law. No me esperaba que estuviese tan compinchado con Hancock. Me aparta de la puerta y la abre. Me pone de espaldas al almacén, ahora abierto.

Me empuja bruscamente hacía dentro sin que yo me lo esperara. Me caigo al suelo y cierra la puerta de golpe. Esta oscuro y me llega un olor rancio.

-¡Law! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estas loco! ¡Abre la puerta!- Esta sujetando el pomo con fuerza para que no pueda abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto oigo como rebusca algo entre los cajones del mostrador.

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que pudrirte aquí adentro. Se olvidarán de ti y nadie te sacará.

Entonces, es cuando oigo el sonido de una llave. Me esta encerrando y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo golpear con fuerza la puerta. Se va, empieza a caminar y sus pasos se hacen más lejanos. ¿De verdad voy a quedarme aquí? ¿Y si no me encuentran?

xx

El olor me marea. Si hubiese luz, vería doble de seguro. ¿Tan mal huele la ropa que lleva tiempo recogida? Que yo sepa no... Sobretodo si es nueva.

No lo aguanto más, el hedor es muy fuerte y me llevo una mano a la nariz y boca para respirar un poco, muy poco, mejor.

Escucho un gemido y me asusto. Quizá sea mi mente haciendo travesuras. Puede que me este volviendo loca.

Tanteo la pequeña habitación con la mano libre y doy, por suerte, con la pared. Me guío con ella hasta que toco algo solido y no es ropa. Lo tanteo, mi mano se moja. ¿Agua? Me llevo la mano a la nariz y huelo el liquido que se ha impregnado en ella...no es agua, es sangre.

-¡Aaaaaah!- Grito.

Definitivamente, el hedor es de la sangre y descomposición. Y al parecer, no estoy sola. Los gemidos pertenecen a una persona medio muerta a mi lado...

-¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!

Doy golpes con toda la fuerza que tengo a la puerta. Ni un rasguño ni un agujero de luz, nada.

Me echo hacia atrás para darle una patada, por intentarlo, pero me choco con algo duro. Me voy instintivamente chocandome con otro.

Entonces me doy cuenta: no hay uno ni dos. Hay varios cuerpos aquí dentro.

No me había caído en que los gemidos son audibles. No podrían haberlos matado y ya esta. Querían que sufrieran.

Y...¿Por qué me da que Law y Hancock saben algo?

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor:** oh oh...que pasara despues? Chan chaaaaaaan! :0 todo y mas en el siguiente capitulo :3 solo he recibido un review :( jop besis!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota de Autor: **Ya estoy aqui! Otra vez jajaja xD siento la tardanza pero he tenido problemillas familiares y te quedas absolutamente sin ganas de nada... ¿No os pasa? A mi si. Bien, no os entretengo más. Nos leemos abajo.

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Los personajes sufren modificaciones en la edad para que quede concorde en la historia. 3D2Y en apariencia fisica. Chopper es humano. AU! Con personajes algo/bastante Ooc.

**The Dark in the Shadows. **

Me mareo. El olor a sangre y putrefacción es demasiado, además los acontecimientos anteriores no ayudan a que me encuentre mejor.

No me rindo, a pesar de las condiciones en las que estoy, sigo golpeando la puerta como si no hubiese un mañana. Aunque quizá en mi caso no lo hay, porque si no me encuentran moriré aquí dentro.

Grito con ganas hasta que siento que me quedo con la voz ronca y casi no puedo ni hablar. Noto el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, fruto del esfuerzo de la voz.

Si al menos tuviese algo para iluminar la habitación un instante...

xx

No se cuando tiempo llevo aquí, estoy acurrucada, con la puerta haciéndome de pared. Escondo la cara en mis rodillas e intento respirar normal, como si no hubiese olor ninguno. Me escuece respirar por la boca, así que es inevitable hacerlo por la nariz.

Sigo oyendo los malditos gemidos.

Sus gemidos de dolor, de rabia, de sed, hambre, ira...Soy capaz de oír todos y cada uno ellos. A pesar de que no tengo luz, los cuerpos deben de estar colgando del techo o atados a la pared ya que, si no, ya hubiesen venido a por mi.

Si tuviese algo para matarlos lo haría sin duda. Nunca he querido matar a nadie pero, no puedo soportar que haya varios cadáveres en la misma estancia que yo. No puedo aguantar que estén a punto de morir pero no puedan llegar a la ansiada paz eterna.

Casi que me alegro dd no tener luz, aunque antes lo hubiese preferido. La verdad es que no quiero ver sus cuerpos cubiertos del espeso liquido rojo y mutilados.

-¡Ayuda!

Apenas puedo decir nada, no me queda voz. Siento como me arde la garganta, como cada intento es en vano.

Yo...solo quiero que vengan a sacarme de aquí.

Cuando salga de aquí haré que Law se arrepienta de todo lo que ha hecho. Y yo creía que era mi amigo...ese maldito cerdo solo me ha sabido engañar. En ningún momento le he importado.

Aunque...puedo decir lo mismo de Luffy...¡Ay, Luffy! Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas solo de recordarlo. Él también ha sido capaz de engañarme. No como amigo o novio, si no con otra...

Una parte de mi lo quiere a mi lado. Cerca de mi. Le da igual lo que haya hecho en el pasado pero la otra parte no es capaz de perdonarle. Típico debate de la mente y el corazón.

Resignada, me levanto otra vez y empiezo a golpear la puerta de nuevo.

Estoy desesperada, intentando hallar la forma de huir de aquí. Al lado de la salida y sin poder salir.

Tengo hambre, frío y sed. Mi corazón late rápidamente asustado, desbocado. Me cuesta tragar saliva y solo me duele cuando lo hago. Mis fosas nasales siguen oliendo el hedor de la muerte.

Sigo luchando, no me he echado atrás. Sigo golpeando sin mirar atrás, como si estuviese sola.

Hago un pequeño esfuerzo más: gritar.

-¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Ayuda! ¡Law esta loco! ¡Ayudadme!

No se ni en que tienda estoy para decir el nombre de ella. No se si es de noche o de día. Law me metió aquí al atardecer pero, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Será de noche? ¿Estarán todos durmiendo sin percatarse de mi ausencia? Y lo que más me preocupa...¿Me encontrarán estando metida dentro de un pequeño almacén, dentro de una tienda?

-¡Luffy! Por favor...

Ya no puedo más. Ya no me importa quien sea. Solo quiero volver a ser libre. Volver a la carretera con mis amigos y ver el paisaje desde la ventanilla de mi cama en la caravana.

Da igual si es Luffy el que viene, ya no se que sentir o que hacer. Estoy perdida. En cuerpo y alma.

xx

El sonido de un liquido cayendo gota a gota al suelo es relajante. Hasta que te das cuenta de que ese liquido es sangre fresca.

Estoy sentada en el mismo lugar de antes y me da miedo moverme. Si me muevo puedo llamar la atención a aquellos cuerpos casi inertes.

Doy pequeños golpecitos al suelo con la punta de mi dedo. Intento poner la mente a pensar en otra cosa pero resulta imposible. Si cierro los ojos veo una horripilante cara en frente de mi. De vez en cuando me pellizco para ver si esto es real. Lo es, lo sigue siendo. Por desgracia...

Ahora cadenas. No eran suficientes los gemidos y la sangre cayendo al suelo...ahora tengo que escuchar el tintineo de las cadenas que sujetan a estos tipos.

Algo se posa en mi hombro y giro la cabeza con cuidado. Me llega un espantoso olor a suciedad y infección. ¡No había caído! ¿Y si aquí dentro hay algún tipo de enfermedad? Podría contagiarme en pocos minutos...

Al girar mi cabeza, siento la presencia de uno de los cuerpos. Su mano pegajosa en mi hombro. Manchándolo del liquido caliente, color carmesí.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Alejate!

Hay uno suelto y no veo nada. No sabría donde darle. ¿Y si en el intento de darle una patada me coge algún otro?

-¡Socorro! ¡Por favor!

Estoy al borde de la histeria. No me vendría nada mal uno de los calmantes de Chopper. Uno o varios. Los suficientes para quedarme dormida y no despertar aquí dentro. Demasiados para volver a despertar.

Me pongo a patalear la puerta a agarrar el pomo con fuerza, sin llegar a romperlo, y a gritar el nombre de mis amigos.

Me sigo pellizcando hasta que noto algo de sangre fluir por mi brazo. No es gran cosa pero duele un poco. Tendré que pellizcarme en otro lugar.

Lloro. Esta situación ha llegado a su limite y se que no saldré de aquí nunca. Me pudriré aquí dentro como bien dijo Law.

Me agarro el pelo con las manos y lloro con rabia y fuerza. Me hundo y me consumo. Termino tirada en el suelo. Notando la húmeda sangre traspasar mi ropa, tocando y mojando mi espalda.

xx

-Na...na na...- Susurro.

Estoy tarareando una canción que escuché cuando las radios aun funcionaban.

Miro fijamente al techo mientras las lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. De vez en cuando suelto algún grito pero...no recibo respuesta.

Intento imaginarme un cielo estrellado...¡Ah! Y la suave brisa de verano. Si, aquella que hace que mi pelo ondee y mi flequillo vaya hacia los lados.

Me lo imagino por unos minutos hasta que mis estrellas imaginarias se convierten en pequeños puntos de sangre. Horrorizada vuelvo al punto de histeria.

-¡Dios mío! Voy a morir aquí...Nojiko...papá, mamá...

Me giro y siento la sangre, ahora fría, tocar mi mejilla. No hay sentido en seguir intentandolo. No lo hay.

xx

-¡Hay que encontrarla vamos!

-¿Estas seguro de que es necesario mirar en cada una de las tiendas?

-¡Si! ¡Si nos saltamos una y resulta que esta en esa, no me lo perdonaría!

-Mirad bien toda la tienda y cualquier escondite.

-Chopper, ¿Tienes todo lo necesario por si acaso esta herida?

-Si.

-Bien, sigamos buscando.

Esas voces...las oigo tan lejanas a mi...no puedo reconocerlos...no se de quien son. Yo ya estaba esperando mi muerte.

-¡Nami!- Oigo que alguien grita.

No me lo puedo creer. Han venido a buscarme. Han notado mi ausencia.

-¡Nami!- Esta vez se de quien es la voz. Es de Luffy, sin duda.

Golpean la puerta con fuerza desde fuera. Hay esperanza, voy a salir de aquí.

-¡¿Luffy?! ¡¿Eres tu?!- Grito, levantandome del charco de sangre y yendo a la puerta.

-¡Si! ¡Nami, soy yo!

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Que alegría! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Por favor...sácame de aquí! -Digo estallando en lagrimas.

-Nami, Nami...tranquila. A ver...échate hacia atrás y tumbate en el suelo. Vamos a derribar la puerta.

Hago lo que él dice y espero. Escucho como él y algún otro chico cogen la mesa del mostrador. Dan un golpe, dos...tres... Hasta que la puerta cede.

La imagen que tienen en frente les deja boquiabiertos, incrédulos. Tengo que salir del almacén para saber bien que es lo que están viendo. Para darme cuenta de donde he estado encerrada.

La situación no es bonita y me uno a ellos. Misma expresión facial pero, a diferencia de ellos, yo lo he vivido y me va a ser difícil olvidar esto. Miro mis ropas, manchadas de sangre y no puedo evitar tener una conmoción. Finalmente, miro la estancia:

Habitación de cuatro paredes, llenas de sangre. Cinco personas en sus uniformes de cajeros y a punto de morir. Y el suelo, igual que las enladrilladas paredes.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Agradecer a aquellas personitas que me han dejado reviews :3 muchas gracias! :) Siento mi demora de verdad! Nos vemos en el siguiente:) besis


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota de Autor:** buenasssss! Ya os traigo aqui el capitulo. Me ha costado lo suyo y direis: pues vaya, con lo corto que es... Y sabeis que? Teneis razon pero me da igual jajaja :3 cuesta bastante centrarse en un momento cuando tu mente esta vagando en otra cosa. Sobretodo si esa cosa son ideas para los proximos capitulos jajaja xD! No os entretengo mas, y he aqui: vuestro capitulo.

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Los personajes sufren cambios en la edad y la apariencia fisica es del 3D2Y. Chopper es humano. La historia es AU! (universo alternativo) los personajes son algo/bastante OoC. (Fuera de personaje)

**The Dark in the Shadows. **

Me tambaleo y caigo al suelo. Mis ojos están muy abiertos y no encuentran un lugar en el que fijarse. Se mueven rápidamente, reflejando lo asustada que estoy.

-¡Nami! ¿Estas bien?- Se acerca a mi.

No puedo responder. No cuando aun no se donde estoy. No cuando aun no se si las personas de mi alrededor son reales o de mi imaginación.

-No...no te acerques...- Le digo a Luffy. Ya no se lo digo por el enfado anterior, se lo digo porque puedo herirle. No se si esta aquí realmente.

-Nami...Déjame ayudarte.- El tono de su voz suena tan real...

-No...necesito...necesito estar...sola...

Me voy instintivamente hasta la pared y me quedo allí apoyada. Las rodillas elevadas y mis brazos descansando en ellas.

Mis alocados ojos parecen relajarse un poco y son capaces de enfocar con claridad. Al igual de que, después de que esto pase, mi mente distingue lo real y lo que no.

Mis amigos, han venido realmente ha salvarme. También estoy fuera. Hay algo de luz, cosa que dentro no pasaba.

Ahora que puedo distinguir, necesito olvidar todo esto que acabo de presenciar. Aun que, no me va a ser fácil.

-¡Nami! ¡¿Estas bien?!- La voz de Chopper. La suave y melodiosa voz de Chopper.

Se agacha cerca de mi y me examina. Primero, saca una pequeña linterna y me mira las pupilas.

-No parece que haya nada malo...Nami, ¿Qué ocurrió dentro?- La pregunta hace que me estremezca.

En dos segundos, paso de estar aturdida a asustada. De tener mis brazos en las rodillas a tenerlos tapandome los oídos. Grito, cierro los ojos y gimo, mientras intento no escuchar las gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo, las cadenas agitandose...

-¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡Relajate! ¡Tranquila!- Chopper intenta cogerme los brazos y quitármelos de los oídos para que le escuche. -¡Luffy! ¡Ayúdame! no puedo con ella.

Cuando consiguen separarme los brazos de los oídos, abro los ojos y vuelvo a encontrarme a mis amigos, con caras preocupadas. Tengo que mantener la calma y seguir repitiendo en mi mente que esto no es un sueño, que me han sacado de aquí.

Me pellizco el brazo donde notaba la pequeña punzada de dolor. Donde tenía la diminuta herida.

-Tiene algún problema mental.- Dictamina Chopper.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclaman todos al unísono, excepto Robin.

-Pero...¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Dejará que nos acerquemos a ella?- Pregunta Luffy muy preocupado por mi.

-Si, parece que es un trauma. Solo tenemos que estar con ella y ayudarle a superarlo, a que olvide.

-Pero no deja que nos acerquemos.- Replica Zoro, con su típica voz dura pero preocupada.

-Bueno, esta asustada y confundida,- Chopper sabe definirme perfectamente. -Cree que somos los de ahí dentro...pero tenemos que hacerle ver que no. Tenemos que acercarnos a ella y hacerle ver la realidad, cuando eso ocurra solo será cuestión de tiempo para que olvide el trauma.

Entonces intentan acercarse a mi, como a dicho Chopper. No dejo que nadie lo haga, escondo la cara y me cubro con los brazos. Retrocedería pero me es imposible, estoy tocando la pared. He llegado a mi limite.

-Nami...

Sin haberme dado cuenta, demasiado ensimismada, Robin se ha puesto de rodillas junto a mi. No llega a tocarme por lo que me quedo quieta y dejo que esté.

Con sumo cuidado, cosa que noto en sus actos, consigue acercarme a ella y que me de un abrazo y palabras de consuelo.

-Ya ha pasado, todo va a ir bien Nami... Estas con nosotros...

Y me derrumbo, al oír las palabras de Robin me queda claro que estoy fuera, a salvo. Finalmente, puedo dejar que mis amigos me consuelen para que yo trate de olvidar.

Agarro la camisa de Robin porque la posición en la que me esta abrazando no me deja para más. Lloro e intento apretar más fuerte la camisa, tratando de ceñirme a ella. Si la suelto, temo volver dentro del almacén.

-Eso es pequeña, desahogate...- Pasa su mano por mi pelo, que seguramente estará alborotado y me lo aplaca. Me lo acaricia suavemente.

Cuando me calmo, no pasa nada. Sigo en mi misma posición perdida en mis pensamientos y con la mirada fija. Mis manos siguen apretando con fuerza.

-Me...mareo...- Digo finalmente con voz asustada. Miro hacía arriba para ver la reacción de Robin.

-Sh...Cierra los ojos y descansa.

Su voz es purificadora pero aun así, sigo teniendo miedo.

-No puedo...Volveré a verlos... Estaré a oscuras...yo...yo...no puedo...

-¿Por qué no te tomas una ducha relajante?- Pregunta como opción. Yo, asiento.

Robin se levanta y sacude un poco su falda, después me ayuda a mi. Cuando estoy frente a frente con ella, me doy cuenta de que le he manchado de sangre la ropa.

-Yo...lo siento.- Murmuro señalando la ropa.

-No pasa nada, ves con Vivi, esta esperando afuera.- A pesar de la situación es capaz de sonreirme y que todo parezca que vaya bien, así que yo también intento dar lo mejor de mi. Una pequeña sonrisa surca mis labios.

Los chicos y Robin se ponen a hablar pero no llego a escuchar lo que dicen. Seguro que hablan de mi estado. Sigo algo entumecida y bueno, tampoco quiero saber que dicen. Aun así, sea lo que sea, será por mi bien.

xx

Vivi me acompaña hasta la caravana que compartimos. No hemos hablado nada por el camino, algo raro entre nosotras, ya que siempre tenemos algún tema de que hablar.

Supongo que la situación no lo permite y las dos estamos bastante asustadas. Lo noto en el rostro de Vivi.

-Vivi, ¿Por qué esperaste ahí afuera?- Mi curiosidad no se ha asustado ni un momento y vuelve a las andadas.

-Me dijeron que esperara fuera por si tenía que avisar a alguien más. Si necesitaban ayuda, tendría que haber ido corriendo al campamento y así me caía más cerca. Además si aparecía Law...

-No tienes que continuar.- Digo, su voz empieza a sonar temblorosa. -So hubiese venido Law no os hubiese dejado sacarme.

-Si...Por eso, tenía que avisarles.

-Vivi...¿Tienes miedo?

Se lo piensa un poco antes de contestarme.

-Bueno...el mundo es un desastre pero te acostumbras a vivir con ello. Lo que no me imaginaba es que los humanos hayamos llegado a ser tan crueles como los Hunters. Eso si que me asusta.

Tiene razón, sus sabias y bien colocadas palabras retumban en mi mente. Yo tampoco hubiese imaginado algo así.

xx

Subimos a la caravana y Vivi sube a su litera, encima de mi cama. Yo cojo la ropa que se me cayó al suelo tras encontrarme a esos dos besandose. También cojo los botes de champú y jabón.

Me quito la ropa rápidamente, aunque me cuesta bastante porque esta húmeda y pegajosa. El olor de la sangre me inunda las fosas nasales y saco la ropa fuera del baño. Vivi puede tirarla a la basura.

Me miro al espejo. Desnuda, indefensa, débil. Así soy yo. Vulnerable. Mis ojos están rojos y hay ojeras bajo ellos. Mi cabello esta sucio y la sangre se mezcla con mi naranja. Además se me pega. Miro mi cuerpo entero, bien formado. La sangre ha traspasado la ropa y ha llegado hasta mi cuerpo. Parece que me hayan maltratado, y bueno...en parte es cierto. Luffy maltrató mis sentimientos y Law jugó con ellos...

No tengo tiempo que perder. Me meto a la ducha y la enciendo. Observo como el agua se tiñe de rojo. El agua caliente me relaja los músculos. Me lavo el pelo y siento como se adhiere a mi piel, esta vez esta mojado de agua, no de sangre.

Al salir de la ducha, cojo una toalla y me la enrollo a la altura del pecho. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro a todo el grupo ya dentro, cosa que me extraña.

No me atrevo a preguntar porque estoy algo mareada y asustada. Voy a mi cama y me siento allí.

-Eh Nami, se te ve algo mejor.- Dice Luffy con una sonrisa melancólica. Supongo que será porque todavía se siente culpable por lo que ha hecho. Pero, de todas formas, esta intentando arreglarlo. Se siente a mi lado, aunque no se atreve a tocarme.

-¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Qué ha pasado con Law?- Pregunto en un audible susurro. Me niego a nombrar el nombre de esa mujer...

-Le dejamos las cosas claras, al igual que a Hancock. -Lastima, tenía que aparecer su nombre.

-Voy a dormir.- Susurro secamente.

La verdad es que no me apetece hablar, además todavía me duele la garganta.

-¿No quieres hablar un rato?- Pregunta con insistencia.

-No, me duele la garganta.

-Ya veo, supongo que te habrás resfriado un poco o...

-¡No Luffy!- Mi susurro es fuerte pero no llego a mi tono de voz normal. -No es por eso. Es de gritar.

-Nami...yo, lo siento. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Tu estarías bien, yo estaría bien...estaríamos bien.

-Pero te dejaste llevar. Estoy cansada...ha sido un día duro. Que descanses.

Dicho esto, me meto a la cama, con la toalla incluida. Me la quitaré luego. Sigue sentado en el borde de la cama y no quiero que se de cuenta de mi desnudez, tan cercana a él.

Me pongo de medio lado y sin esperarmelo, Luffy pasa su mano por mi pelo mojado y con la punta de los dedos me aparta los mechones del flequillo.

-Buenas noches, Nami. Lo siento de verdad.

Me besa la frente y se marcha. Mis mejillas se tornan rojas y me oculto más entre las sábanas. Aun sigo sintiendo tantas cosas por él...me gustaría tanto poder decirle "te perdono"... Lo siente de verdad, lo noto en su voz, lo veo en su mirada, tan llena de sentimientos.

Es un idiota, pero es mi idiota y le quiero.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **sinceramente, dado a que Nojiko no esta, veo a Robin como la hermana mayor de Nami. Pero esto en esta historia y en el manga/anime. Nose, quiza en el manga/anime no se muestre mucho pero como leo muchos fics y las relacionan con buena amistad pues me encariño. Me gusta la relacion que tienen de "hermanas", aunque solo sean amigas jajaja! Bien, solo he recibido un review :( me pone triste pero tranquilos, seguire actualizando. No soy los tipicos que "si no dejais review no escribo el siguiente cap" ole ole y ole...em no. Igual tardo porque el jueves empiezo las claseeees :""""(


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota de Autor: **Holiss:3 os traigo este capitulo! Espero que lo disfruteis porque a partir de ahora voy a tardar mas en actualizar, mucho mas...lo siento pero empiezan las clases y no es moco de pavo...tengo que esforzarme, así que, espero que cuando suba otro cap, Dios sabe cuando..., esteis ahi para leerme y no hayais abandonado! Gracias :)

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Cambios fisicos del 3D2Y. Modificacion de edades. Chopper es humano. Personajes OoC. AU!

**The dark in the Shadows. **

Un movimiento involuntario: cuando tienes una pesadilla y automáticamente pasas de estar tumbado a sentado.

Eso me ha pasado a mi, ahora mismo. He tenido una horrible pesadilla. Quiero olvidar lo que sucedió en aquel centro comercial pero, si la mente no me deja...¿Qué hago? Ha habido tantos eventos...Luffy y Hancock, el almacén, etc

Finalmente, me quedo acurrucada en la esquina de la cama, observando las afueras de la ciudad.

Era demasiado peligroso dejar de conducir y dormir en medio de una calle. Por eso, han decidido conducir hasta las afueras y aparcar. Es más seguro.

xx

-¿Nami?- La primera voz de la mañana. Esa voz es de Zoro, que se ha levantado a conducir, creo.

Tengo frío y estoy algo entumecida. Aun así, soy capaz de dirigir la mirada a Zoro.

-Anda toma...- Saca una manta de un pequeño armario y me la echa por encima. -Te vas a quedar helada.

Bueno, ya lo estoy pero se agradece el detalle.

-Zoro...- Llego a murmurar antes de que se vaya.

-¿Si?- Se vuelve a verme, tras ver mi cara, parece que le doy algo de pena y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Los dos sabemos muy bien de lo que hablo. Luffy le habrá contado todo a su mejor amigo. Digo yo.

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.- Responde.

-¿No...no te ha contado...nada?

-No. Pero, si me ha dicho que se arrepiente y se siente culpable. Mucho. Por mi parte, deberías perdonarle. Darle otra oportunidad...

-No se si puedo...- Murmuro bajito para que los demás puedan seguir durmiendo.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar con él?- Pregunta con algo de jubilo en su tono. Todo el mundo desea que arreglemos nuestros problemas.

-Si pero...

Antes de que pueda terminar, Zoro me corta la frase.

-Entonces olvídalo. Empezad de cero. De nada te sirve recordar el pasado o pensar en el futuro. Vive el momento, que es ahora, el presente.

Se va. Me deja aquí sin más. Las profundas palabras de Zoro me convencen. ¿Por qué no? Quiero darle una oportunidad, quiero que este a mi lado, que haya confianza. Le quiero a él.

xx

Tengo sueño pero no quiero dormir, además ya es de día. Cuando cierro los ojos veo el horror que he vivido dentro de esa habitación, pero cuando duermo lo vivo. No es nada agradable.

Todo el mundo ha bajado de la caravana a desayunar, hemos conducido un rato pero ahora hay hambre.

Todo el mundo, sería mentir. Luffy aun sigue en la cama. ¿Seguirá dormido?

Me acerco a su litera y subo los minúsculos peldaños. Veo su cara angelical, tan relajada. Puedo apreciar unas ojeras bajo sus ojos y debe de ser porque le ha costado conciliar el sueño.

-Luffy...- Digo audiblemente para que se despierte y me oiga.

-Na...mi.- Bueno, parece que al menos ha reconocido quien soy.

-Eso es, despierta.

Cuando su mente se despeja se da cuenta de la realidad. De que estoy en su cama.

-¿Nami?- Pregunta finalmente, sin creerse que esté allí. Con él.

-¿No me reconoces?- Le hago la burla con una sonrisa gentil.

-Esto...no, digo si...es solo que...oggg...- Hunde su cara en la almohada y me quedo bastante extrañada. -Perdona,- Dice resurgiendo. -Me he puesto nervioso.

-¿Ya no sabes tratar con una mujer?

-Si, es que no te esperaba. Menos aquí arriba. ¿Qué pasa Nami?- Su pregunta es algo melancólica y recae en todo lo acontecido.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Comento poniéndome seria de nuevo.

-Nami yo...no se que decir, solo puedo pedirte perdón. Las veces que haga falta...

-Solo quiero que contestes con sinceridad a esta pregunta.- Él asiente y se la hago: -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo...estaba furioso por nuestra discusión y cuando fui a la caravana me la encontré y me contó muchas mentiras.

-¿Cuales?

-Que te habías besado con Law, que no te importaba, que habías discutido conmigo para poder romper e irte con otro...

-Luffy...¿Cómo pudiste dudar? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de creer sus palabras?- Mi pregunta tiende más al lado de la curiosidad que el de la maldad.

-Bueno...todo tenía tanto sentido que...Nami...no lo se, de verdad... Fui in iluso al creerla y al dudar de ti. Ahora no solo te he herido, también te he perdido.

-No Luffy...

-¿Qué?- Dice con sorpresa.

-No me has perdido.

-¿Cómo dices? No te entiendo Nami...

Me acerco a él, tanto que nuestras frentes se tocan y puedo sentir su aliento, al igual que él el mío.

-Sh...No tienes que entender nada...

Le beso. Es un beso desesperado y con prisas. Le agarro la cara firmemente y él pasa sus manos por mi pelo, así los dos somos capaces de profundizar el beso. Atreviendonos a más.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y Luffy esta muy sorprendido.

-Nami, eso quiere decir que...

-Si Luffy, te quiero, te amo, te adoro, no puedo estar sin ti. Me dolió, claro que me dolió pero también pensaba en ti, en lo mucho que debiste sufrir tu también, en lo mucho que te echaba de menos... Por eso, me da igual lo demás mientras estés tu. ¿Entiendes? Solo te quiero a ti.

-Nami...- Me pasa un mechón suelto por detrás de la oreja y vuelve a besarme. Después apoya su frente contra la mía y me susurra: -Jamás dudaré de ti, te quiero tanto. Perdona por todo lo que has debido de sufrir estos días. Por no estar a tu lado, por no haber podido protegerte.

-Luffy...Me salvaste, es la mejor prueba de que intentas protegerme.

Bostezo después de decir eso. No se si se me notará pero yo creo que si. Debo de tener unas ojeras mucho más notables que las de Luffy.

-¿No has dormido nada verdad?

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿Y tu?

-Conseguí dormirme pasada la medianoche.

-Se nota en tu cara...- Digo pasando una mano por ella, acariciandola.

-A ti también. ¿Por qué no nos saltamos el desayuno y dormimos un rato? -Pregunta con una sonrisa amplia, de las que me gustan.

-No se si...

-Nami...tienes que dormir. No es sano que estés varias noches despiertas. Hoy puede pasar pero...¿Y mañana o pasado?- Realmente se preocupa mucho por mi.

-Esta bien. Solo un rato.

No contesta porque él, cuando vea que estoy plácidamente dormida me dejará dormir más. Sobre todo si es en sus brazos.

Nos acomodamos los dos en una cama de una persona y cogemos la postura perfecta.

-¿Qué tal tu garganta?- Subo la mirada para verle la cara y se que lo ha hecho con los ojos cerrados. Estoy apoyada en su pecho así que me resulta un poco difícil verle a simple vista.

-Esta mejor.- Digo sonriendo. Luffy lo nota y se ríe un poco. Lo siento a través de su cuerpo.

Los dos sonreímos hasta que el sueño se apodera de nosotros. Un sueño que creo que podré soportar con la seguridad que me aporta Luffy.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **bien, lo dicho, espero poder actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada. Espero poder escribir algun finde o a ratos y conseguir un capitulo. De verdad que lo siento pero entenderme...no puedo suspender:( espero que os haya gustado y dejeis review :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota de Autor: **Buenass! He podido traeros un pequeño capitulo asi que espero que lo disfruteis :3 nos leemos abajo :)

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Los personajes sufren cambios en la edad y la apariencia fisica es del 3D2Y! Chopper es humano! Los personajes son OoC. Universo alterno.

**The Dark in the Shadows.**

Al despertar me siento cansada y sin fuerzas. Igual me he pasado durmiendo, o quizá sea que no he dormido por la noche. En todo caso, debería sentirme más descansada y no así.

Decido bajar de la cama de Luffy. Él sigue dormido y no quiero molestar. Además me encuentro mal y quiero descansar en mi cama.

Cada escalón que bajo, hace que mi cuerpo se consuma en dolor. Siento mis músculos tirantes y un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

Por fin, llego a la cama y me tumbo. Parece mentira que esté así. Solo he dado tres pasos, literalmente.

Aparto las sabanas y me meto dentro de la cama. A continuación, me tapo con ellas. Siento como la calidez me abraza. Así, puedo notar todo el dolor que siento: pesadez, dolor de cabeza, la garganta... Sobretodo siento un dolor desgarrador en el brazo pero, no se a que se debe. Solo quiero quedarme dormida y olvidar que me duele algo.

xx

-Nami,- Me dice alguien. Creo abrir los ojos un poco y ver un pelo tan oscuro como la noche. Es Luffy, sin duda. -No te he avisado para comer porque estabas dormida. A pasado un buen rato, ¿Te apetece algo?

-No...- Digo con voz ronca y una pizca de sueño.

-¿Estas segura?

Asiento con la cabeza y seguidamente echo la cabeza hacia el lado exterior de la cama, donde se encuentra Luffy. Cierro los ojos en el proceso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta con algo de preocupación.

Pasa sus manos por mi flequillo y me lo aparta cuidadosamente. Cuando baja para tocarme la mejilla, se topa con mi frente.

-¡Dios, Nami! ¡Estas ardiendo!- Aparta su mano al instante.

-Estoy bien...No...no seas exagerado...

No me hace caso y abre la ventanilla, intentando no echar su peso encima de mi.

-Tiene que darte el aire, Nami. ¿Cómo puedes estar tapada? Debes estar asándote.- Su voz, oh Dios mío su voz...esta muy preocupado e histérico. Además no sabe que hacer.

-Cuando me eché...solo...era un dolor de cabeza...

-¿Qué más te duele?- Pregunta fijando su mirada en la mía.

Resignada y viendo que no voy a poder mentirle, le digo la verdad.

-Todo. Me duele...todo... Mi cabeza...me está matando y el cuerpo apenas me...responde...está...débil...Con cada movimiento...creo morir...

-¡Voy a llamar a Chopper! Esta fuera, hemos hecho una parada. Ahora volvemos.

¿Que me pasa? Me gustaría saberlo. Me gustaría poder responder a esa pregunta.

xx

Chopper y Luffy vienen corriendo, yo estaba casi dormida de nuevo y que vengan hace que me irrite. Pero, es por mi bien.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunta Chopper algo agitado por la carrera.

-¡Es Nami! Tiene fiebre y...algo que no se como se llama...¡Haz algo!

-¿Nami?- Pregunta para ver si estoy despierta.

No abro los ojos pero contesto.

-Chopper...

-¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que sientes?

Tras su pregunta, escucho como de una mochila saca cuaderno y bolígrafo para apuntar. Al parecer, no quiere perderse ningún detalle. Y si voy a ser su paciente, tendrá que tener todo escrito.

-Malestar general...dolor de cabeza...y garganta...un dolor punzante...en el brazo...

-Eso no me lo habías dicho, Nami.- Dice Luffy con su típico tono preocupado, al menos esta vez guarda la compostura.

-Déjame ver tu brazo.- Me ordena con autoridad. Ahora mismo, Chopper se ha convertido en un médico y no hay amigos que valgan.

-Me...duele...- Cada vez me cuesta más hablar.

-Luffy, destapala y sácale el brazo con cuidado.

Obedece sin rechistar al mandato que le encomienda Chopper.

Me destapa la zona del brazo cuidadosamente para que no sienta dolor en el brazo. Lo levanta y lo apoya de nuevo, suavemente.

De repente, silencio. No se oye absolutamente nada. Solo mi agitada respiración.

-¿Qué...pasa?- Pregunto con algo de preocupación.

Tengo los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos observo las caras de los dos. Luffy tiene la boca muy abierta y esta sorprendido, aun así soy capaz de notar su preocupación. Ha parecido aumentar. Chopper esta igual, parece saber de que se trata mi dolor pero le sorprende vérmelo. Debe de ser algo inusual.

Entonces miro y me doy cuenta: es donde me había pellizcado antes. En el almacén. ¿Es qué no podré olvidar nunca ese sitio? Siempre hay algo que me hace recordarlo.

El lugar donde esta la herida esta rojo e hinchado. Hay unas visibles lineas rojas que recorren el largo del brazo. Además, esta inflamado y rojo.

-Es...

-Rápido Chopper. ¿Qué es?

No me preocupo tanto como lo hace Luffy. Ya se que sea lo que sea, no va a ser algo bueno. Los síntomas que tengo lo dicen todo.

-Septicemia. También conocida como una infección de sangre...- Su dictamen es firmen y serio. Tanto que me asusto, aunque la reacción de Luffy es peor.

-¿Se pondrá bien? ¡Dime que sí! Por favor...Chopper.

-No...no lo se. No tengo el material para tratar una infección de este calibre... Tendremos que llegar a una ciudad o a un pueblo para conseguir medicamentos y provisiones.

-¿¡Tan grave es?!- Pregunta mientras grita un histérico Luffy.

-Si no se hace nada...acabará muriendo. Tenemos que llegar pronto, cuanto antes mejor. ¡Voy a avisar a todo el mundo para ponernos ya en marcha!

-Dios mío...- Murmura Luffy poniéndose de rodillas junto a mi cama. Sus manos agarran con fuerza su cabello mientras mira al suelo desconcertado.

-¿Por... qué estas...así?- Me fatigo.

-¡Nami! ¿No te das cuenta? Estas enferma. Puedes morir... ¡Estoy preocupado, asustado, histérico...! Todo es por ti. Te quiero tanto que no me imagino estar el resto de mis días sin ti.

-Luffy...aahn...

Una punzada de dolor recorre mi cabeza y cierro los ojos como respuesta. Al abrirlos de nuevo, todo esta borroso y los bordes de mi visión son negros. La oscuridad se apodera de mi hasta que mis párpados son obligados a cerrarse. Antes de ser engullida completamente por la inconsciencia oigo a Luffy decir con un tono que no me gusta:

-¡Nami! Aguanta por favor...consigue aguantar hasta el próximo destino...Por favor...

Y lo intento. Realmente lo intentaré.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor:** mmmm...capitulo corto pero era esto o nada. Chic s nos vemos en el siguiente...no se cuando sera eso jajaja! Besis y reviews, que solo recibo de StrongSoul :( gracias StrongSoul :)))) love u!


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota de Autor:** hola cosis! Me habeis echado de menos? Espero que si jajaja :3 bueno...he tardado un poquillo, si no recuerdo mal...una semana y tres dias pero bueno, es lo que tocaba. Había un reviewer que lo queria un poco mas largo y lo he intentado. Ademas el insti no me deja tiempo. Todos los dias escribi bastante para tener en una semana cap. Pero esta he tenido que usar tres dias de mas para que fuese mas larga jajaj. Buff, no os entretengo que al final sera mas largo esto que el capitulo jajaja xD

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Los personajes sufren cambios en la edad y la apariencia fisica es del 3D2Y. Chopper es humano. Personajes Ooc y mundo Au.

**The Dark in the Shadows.**

Dolor. Eso es lo que siento. En la cabeza, en el brazo, en el otro...en todo el cuerpo. Creo que muero si me muevo.

No se cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente. ¿Horas? ¿Días? Dudo que haya pasado alguna semana, así que me quedó con esas dos opciones.

Noto la garganta seca y poniendo algo de atención, también siento una toalla húmeda en mi frente. ¿Tan mal estoy?

Giro mi cabeza, no sin soltar un gemido en el proceso. Al abrir los ojos, todo mi alrededor da vueltas y a duras penas consigo distinguir las cosas. Tengo algo en frente de mi pero no estoy segura de que es. Tampoco quiero moverme, y aunque quisiera el dolor es insoportable.

-¿Nami?- Ese algo en frente de mi ha hablado. Así que es una persona.

No se de quien proviene esa voz. Consigo ganar algo de visión y al entrecerrar los ojos veo con más claridad.

La pequeña toalla se ha caído con el movimiento de mi cabeza y me la pone ese alguien de nuevo en la cabeza.

Es una sensación refrescante. Siento que mi cuerpo es un incendio y que esa pequeña tela es como la lluvia, que consigue aplacarlo. Además siento el roce de algo en mi acalorada mejilla. Por unos instantes siento cosquillas recorrer mi cuerpo, esas sensaciones que consigue sacarme Luffy. Ahora lo se, es él el que esta conmigo ahora.

-Luffy...- Digo cerrando los ojos.

No necesito verle, con escucharle y sentirle me es suficiente.

-Nami, ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Mejor?

Su voz, no puedo reconocerla y me doy cuenta de que esto es grave. Es como si todos mis sentidos estuviesen en letargo, dormidos.

-Déjame... sentirte...

Y antes de poder sentirlo, noto la presencia de un reparador liquido en mi garganta. Agua. Mi cuerpo ha estado buscándola durante tanto tiempo...Entra rápidamente y me recorre todo mi ser, dejando buenas vibraciones.

Después, cuando ya he bebido lo que me ha ofrecido, siento su mano en la mía. Es suave y fría, justo lo que necesito, una mano fuerte que había tocado mi cuerpo como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo.

-Gracias...- Balbuceo, centrándome en las sensaciones de su mano en vez de los dolores de mi cuerpo.

-Estoy tan preocupado Nami...

No hace falta que me lo diga. Aunque note su voz distante, podría reconocer la preocupación en una persona.

-¿Cuanto...he estado...inconsciente...?

-Varias horas.- Contesta pasando su mano por mis hebras.

-Descansa...

-No puedo Nami. Tengo que cuidar de ti.

-Chopper...puede...Descansa...

-No, Nami. No puedo ni dormir sabiendo que estas así. Voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento. No hace falta preocupar a nadie más. Ni a Chopper.

-Me encantaría...besarte...pero no...se si...

En ese instante, antes de que pueda terminar mi frase, Luffy me besa. Hace caso a mi petición y no la niega. No se si sabe los riesgos que corremos al hacer este pequeño acto. Ni siquiera yo se si es una enfermedad contagiosa o no...

No tengo fuerzas para separarle, ni siquiera de mover los labios. En el momento que me canso, dejo de moverlos. Él al darse cuenta se separa.

-No deberías...haberme hecho caso...

-Sh...No te he hecho caso. Lo hice porque quería yo.

Me hace sonreír aunque sea un poco. Luffy, al percatarse también es capaz de forzar una sonrisa.

-¿Tan grave...es?- Pregunto cogiendo aire. Me fatiga mucho tener que hablar pero lo necesito. No puedo quedarme como si no pasase nada. Callada y aguantando, no señor.

-Bastante...- Responde con una nota de desesperación en su voz. -Pero se que aguantarás.- Tiene esperanza. -Confío en ti.- Y confianza.

-No se...si...seré capaz...

-Se que podrás.

Sus palabras me dan ánimos pero al fijarme detalladamente en el estado que esta mi cuerpo, la motivación se desvanece. Rápidamente.

Debilitación general, un brazo con marcas rojas que supura sangre y cosas que no quiero nombrar ya que me dan asco, dolor de cabeza constante, fiebre, falta de apetito y dolor de garganta.

-Quédate...conmigo...

Si voy a morir, quiero que sea lo ultimo que vea. Lo ultimo que sienta.

-Claro. Estoy aquí, a tu lado.

-Quiero que...

Se me atascan las palabras y Luffy se da cuenta.

-¿Quieres...qué?- Repite.

-Quiero que...te despidas...de los demás...y de...Nojiko...cuando muera...

-¡Nami! ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir cosas así! ¿Me oyes? No vas a morir. No lo permitiré. Jamás.

Sus palabras se hacen cada vez más distantes mientras cierro los ojos lenta y pesadamente.

Finalmente, silencio.

xx

-No despierta, Chopper. ¿Qué hacemos?

Dolor.

-Está inconsciente.

Preocupación.

-¿Es eso normal?¡No para!

Desesperación.

-Parará.

Voy recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco, escuchando los diálogos de mis amigos.

¿Qué habrá pasado ahora para que estén así?

Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, tengo pequeños espasmos que hacen que me mueva involuntariamente. Pero, finalmente consigo abrir los ojos y enfocar a Robin, Luffy y Chopper.

-Oh Nami...¿Qué tal te encuentras pequeña?- Me coge la mano y la acaricia.

No se que ha pasado así que no contesto, además me cuesta pensar con claridad y no quiero ni imaginarme hablar...

Hay silencio, bastante incomodo. Todo hay que decirlo. No les culpo, no tienen ellos la culpa de que esté así, de que me muera un poco más por cada segundo que pase.

Miro a Chopper, Robin y por ultimo a Luffy. Me entran ganas de llorar cuando veo sus caras de devastación. Les veo a ellos, pero también soy capaz de ver a los demás, con la misma expresión.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y miro a Robin, que es la más cercana a mi en estos momentos.

Me embriaga una tristeza inmensa. Así que las lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas para caer en la almohada.

Hasta que no encontremos una ciudad no podemos hacer nada, lo saben. Lo sé.

Aguantar. Eso es lo me toca. Aguantar con las pocas fuerzas que tengo la pesada carga que se me ha encomendado llevar...es duro, pero es más duro ver como aquellos a los que quieres sufren por ti. Ver como aguantan las lagrimas, como hacen lo imposible por estar a mi lado y no irse a una esquina a llorar.

-Robin...

-¿Si?

-¿Que ha...pasado?

Se lo piensa dos veces antes de contestar.

-Empezaste a temblar, creíamos que era porque tenías frío pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, parecía más bien que convulsionabas.

Madre mía. Les estoy preocupando mucho. ¿Cuánto podré soportarlo?

-Apenas...me quedan...fuerzas...

Robin se agacha a mi lado y Luffy y Chopper hacen lo mismo. Es agradable sentirlos cerca de mi. Su calidez y presencia...

-Lo se...Pero tienes que ser fuerte, hacer un esfuerzo.- Sonríe. Verle esa sonrisa me da un ápice de fuerzas.

-Nami...No se cuando llegaremos a una ciudad pero se que cuando te propones algo lo consigues. Por favor, aguanta.

Ojalá fuesen ciertas sus palabras. Como me gustaría que no estuviese equivocado, que tuviese razón.

-No puedo...aguantar...

Estoy en mi limite. En cualquier momento, el dolor de cabeza será peor. La fiebre no baja y me cuesta cada vez más respirar. Si hablo, me ahogo. Estoy débil y pálida, pierdo sangre por un brazo y me duele.

Pretenden que aguante pero no saben lo que es estar así. No lo saben de primera mano.

Maldita sea la hora en la que me dejé engatusar por Law.

-Claro que puedes.

-Luffy...

Se percata al instante. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, seguramente sobre mi y mi estado. Los deja a un lado y me presta atención.

Me mira con sus oscuros ojos y con una mueca en su rostro. Parece un perrito abandonado. Solo y triste. Me encantaría decirle que todo irá bien y que saldré de esta...pero solo nos estaríamos engañando.

-Yo...- lagrimas frescas recorren mi rostro. -No puedo... Luffy...te quiero...

-¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡No!- Grita desesperado.

Primero me da pequeños golpes en las mejillas para que no cierre los ojos y no me ensimisme, le es imposible. Así que, siento como sus manos agarran mis hombros y me sacude ligeramente. Creo que es peor, que incrementa el dolor pero, total, ya no siento nada. Me apago...

-Nami...-Solloza.

Lamentación.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **bueno... En menudo tinglado me he metido. La verdad es que me ha costado sacar algo bueno de aqui... En fin, espero que os haya gustado este desastre. Perdon por las faltas. Si teneis dudas no dudeis en preguntarme lo que sea o dejar un review :3 se agradecen vuestros comentarios y espero mas jajaja :)

**Comentario genérico: **bueno, este cap es algo mas largo. No mucho porque sino igual me quedo un mes sin publicar. Igual algunos preferiis eso pero yo no. Emmm...guau! Jajaja tenemos un gatito por fanfiction :3 que apodo mas felino jajaja ;) en fin, espero que disfrutes de los caps! Amo a Law, pero no queria mucho lio porque sino...me puedo quedar diaaas y diaaas rayandome. Gracias a todos aquellos que habeis comentado! Se agradece :)


End file.
